The Dragon Slayer becomes the Pokegirl Tamer
by fanboy913
Summary: Natsu the fearless Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail now has to learn the way of the Tamer if He ever wants to get home.  This is a Pokegirl story and as such is rated M for a reason even if it is only mentioned in passing.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Important if you do not know what Pokegirls are, if you do skip this section for it is just a review.

* * *

><p><strong>POKEGIRL:<strong> A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokegirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever. There are two categories of pokegirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis, by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokegirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokegirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. There are several categories of pokegirl which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe's War. While some hate pokegirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this new, chaotic world.

* * *

><p><strong>HAREM:<strong> A Harem is the name of the collective group of pokegirls that a Tamer owns. Pokegirls in the same Harem refer to each other as Harem-sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>ALPHA:<strong> An Alpha pokegirl is one who is the head pokegirl of a Tamer's Harem. The title doesn't bring any special changes or powers, just responsibilities and a few perks. An Alpha is the pokegirl that makes sure her Tamer knows what's going on with the rest of the Harem, keeps the other Harem pokegirls in top condition (which can include helping to Tame them), and is often the first to fight for her master in a pokebattle (though not always). Orders given by an Alpha to other members of the Harem have the weight of their master behind them, and are generally obeyed. An Alpha pokegirl enjoys the status of being the closest to their master, and usually is also Tamed more often than the others. The Tamer for a Harem always has final say on which pokegirl is Alpha, though many let the pokegirls themselves decide in-group which of them will lead, often times with some sort of competition.

* * *

><p><strong>FERAL:<strong> A pokegirl who doesn't get Tamed often enough regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous (although the state may prevent her from using some of her powers). If a pokegirl gives birth while Feral, the result is Feralborn pokegirls. A pokegirl can be brought back from Feral by being Tamed by a human; a non-Feral pokegirl cannot bring a Feral pokegirl back by having sex with her. However, two pokegirls can have sex with each other to keep from falling into a Feral state, but this only works about half as well as sex with a human. Simple masturbation won't even slow a pokegirl's descent into Feral at all. Most Tamers use their pokegirls to weaken Feral pokegirls, then capture them in pokeballs to pacify them, and then release them and Tame them.

* * *

><p><strong>SUKEBE:<strong> A master of technology and magic, this is the person responsible for the creation of pokegirls and the scars created from his war. A great pervert, mage, and scientist, he created the pokegirls as his slaves and later as his way to get revenge. After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments, it was initially thought his first lab was destroyed, and from the destroyed lab came the cursed Jusenkyo Spell Dump. Several years later, Sukebe came back and this time he used his powers to unleash a nightmare to the people of the Earth. Sukebe's Revenge lasted for a great many years. It is believed that at the end, after his pokegirls were turned back on his troops, that he was destroyed in the Battle of the San Bay. However, there does not exist any proof that he was in fact killed.

* * *

><p><strong>BLOODY FLU:<strong> The artificial and highly contagious disease unleashed by Sukebe on the world in 1993 AD (-9 AS). While initial symptoms mimicked a normal flu, women who contracted the disease suffered from cramps and vaginal bleeding. Men who contracted and recovered from the disease had no permanent effects from it, but women who survived the infection had extreme difficulty becoming pregnant thereafter. Worse, this sterility was passed on to their own female children, so even the women of today feel the effects of the long-vanished disease. Since pokegirls were immune to the disease, the more pokegirl ancestry a female has, the easier it is for her to become pregnant, and the more likely it is that her male children will have Blood Gifts, and her female children will go through Threshold. Even though less than one person in a five hundred died from this disease, the fact that nearly the entire world population caught this disease means that millions died from it. Once caught, a person was immune to the disease thereafter, and the Bloody Flu thusly was eradicated sometime in 1995 AD (-7 AS).

* * *

><p><strong>TAMER:<strong> A Tamer is a person whose primary job is to make sure that the Feral pokegirls of the world don't finish what Sukebe tried to do. In order to do this, they must "Tame" other pokegirls to fight for them, as the only effective way to fight a pokegirl is with another pokegirl. In order for a Tamer to be official, they must pass a somewhat easy test to gain their basic liscense. After passing the test, Tamers will be given identification saying what they are (normally a pokedex), six pokeballs, a copy of the award-winning book Taming for Dummies, and congratulations. In order for them to have more than six pokegirls, they must pass a more advanced test for a storage liscense. No matter what level the Tamer is at or what they have passed, they are only allowed to carry six pokegirls with them at any time. Tamers are considered to be fulfilling a League function in their jobs (i.e. Taming is not part of the private sector), but they are not paid for what they do. They survive by living off the land (as detailed in Taming for Dummies, since the book has everything a Tamer needs to know), and by frequently visiting the ever-helpful Pokecenters. Most Tamers have family and friends they can also count on for extra cash, clothing, food, and shelter as well. Additionally, most Tamer battles against a gym leader involve a modest cash prize if the Tamer defeats the gym leader (along with the badge). Some Tamers also have pokegirls who can produce food and drink (such as a Chickenlittles, KhangAssCunts, Milktits, etc.) with them as well, and many pokegirls can fish, gather plants, and prepare food as well.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMING:<strong> In essence, Taming is all about sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name so that some people misunderstand what it actually means. Taming is necessary in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with their pokegirls. Taming must be between two or more people, a pokegirl cannot Tame themselves. Most hypothesis say that the Taming fulfilless some need in the pokegirls mind that must be renewed every so often in order for their mind to stay clear. A pokegirl that isn't Tamed often enough will eventually sink into a Feral state, losing their intelligence. So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a pokegirl is fulfilled. The partner may be either male or female, it doesn't matter so long as it's human. Two pokegirls who have not gone Feral can even Tame each other, however, this works only about half as well as sex with a human would, resulting in the pokegirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual. A pokegirl cannot Tame a Feral pokegirl; such an act requires a human.

* * *

><p><strong>TAMING SHOCK:<strong> The first time a pokegirl is Tamed, she undergoes Taming Shock. This is thought to be due to the mild mental trauma of accepting another as her master (that is, forming an Alpha bond) and using their master's mind during Taming to stave off Feraldom for the first time. Taming Shock is a mild condition; the affected pokegirl can no longer speak in the first or second person, instead referring to herself and others only by pronouns or by name. This condition usually wears off in a few days, though aberrant cases of as little as a few hours and as long as three weeks have been reported. It's worth pointing out that even if a girl who isn't a virgin undergoes Threshold, she'll still go into Taming Shock when she's Tamed next (since that's her first time as a pokegirl).

* * *

><p><strong>THRESHOLD:<strong> Threshold is when a human female is forced to deal with any pokegirl blood in them. Not all girls with pokegirl ancestry go through Threshold, but those that do always do so during puberty. A female that succumbs to Threshold is forever changed into a pokegirl, but some researchers are trying to find a way to prevent Threshold or even reverse it. Threshold can happen anytime during puberty to a female, but is more likely to happen if they interact with pokegirls often. There are also some mod-chips for pokeballs that are said to force a human female to undergo Threshold when used.

* * *

><p><strong>POKEBALL:<strong> Technology for this item was designed from stolen blueprints from one of Sukebe's labs. This item allows a Tamer to catch a pokegirl and keep them in a contaner the size of a large baseball. Pokeballs are electronically registered to the one that owns them with a Pokedex. Pokegirls kept in a pokeball are normally subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience. Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea. Despite being physically in a state of suspended animation, a pokegirl is still awake while inside a pokeball in order to undergo the training. Pokegirls report that time seems much longer inside the pokeball, with minutes seeming like hours to them. Pokegirls who are fully compliant with the training are able to pretty much ignore it, and can even sleep. In order for a Tamer to catch a pokegirl they don't own yet, they normally have to weaken the pokegirl so she won't resist the power of the pokeball. Some modifications make it easier for a Tamer to catch a pokegirl. Some illegal modifications, usually mod-chips, allow a person to force a human female to go through Threshold and possibly change them into a pokegirl. Most people caught doing this are punished heavily. Also, pokegirls in a pokeball can be transported back to storage where they can undergo healing and Taming cycles. Catching a pokegirl in a pokeball links that pokeball to that pokegirl. Until the data is wiped from it, it cannot be used to capture another pokegirl, and its recovery beam will only affect the pokegirl it's keyed to. Pokeballs are registered to the Tamer who uses them by having information loaded into them via a pokedex. All pokeballs act as contraceptives, more as an added precaution against parthenogenesis than anything else, since pokegirls aren't fertile until they become pokewomen.

* * *

><p><strong>POKEDEX:<strong> An item used by Tamers. It's a multi-purpose hand-held computer. It is capable of giving tips to Tamers, scanning a pokegirl for info, displaying what the Tamer currently has in storage or with them, and several other things depending on how the Tamers customizes their pokedex. A pokedex is registered to one person, and after that can never be changed.

* * *

><p><strong>EVOLUTION:<strong> An interesting thing about most pokegirls is that they are capable of evolving into a more advanced form of pokegirl. Usually evolving leads to a more powerful pokegirl, but some evolutions may negatively affect a pokegirl but this is rare. Each evolution has its own requirments to happen (like high enough level, stress, evolution stones, orgasms, or something else). The evolution itself normally elapses in the course of a few mintues. During this process a pokegirls genetic structure is somewhat chaotic and the pokegirl will glow. After transforming, the light will fade and the genetic tructure will be stabilized. After transforming, most pokegirls will be in Feral shock. Feral shock happens when the body or mind suffers a traumatic experience and goes into a primal mode. An evolution-induced Feral shock normally makes a newly evolved pokegirl extremely horny and more prone to psychically bonding to their Tamer.

* * *

><p><strong>TEAM ROCKET:<strong> Bandits have always been a problem no matter where you lived, but this group of thieves set the tone for trouble. Members of Team Rocket were the first group to widely use pokegirls to commit crimes. Local police were found to have problems dealing with this new threat, as most police aren't trained to deal with pokegirls. This revelation sparked many new groups to form and commit crimes with the use of pokegirls. Most of these Rocket clones are small and rather weak, but some have risen to #1 wanted lists many areas. The majority of crimes commited by Team Rocket is the raiding of pokecenters and Tamers for pokegirls. No information is known as to who the leader of Team Rocket is, although some suspect that a famous Tamer or gym leader is a likely candidate.

* * *

><p><strong>TRAUMA TEAM:<strong> Originally thought as just a Team Rocket wannabe group, public opinion of this group quickly changed. Trauma Team is on the most feared crime syndicates, as members of Trauma Team have access to forbidden weapons technology and their crimes normally leave few survivers. Little is known about what is Trauma Team's agenda as no members have been sucessfully caught as of yet and the few survivers found are assassinated before they are able to divulge information to the police.


	2. Chapter 1

So I recently discovered the internet phenomena of Pokegirls and despite initial skepticism due in large part to the sheer amount of lemons most of the stories contained. But after I discovered a myriad of good stories this genre had I decided to try my hand at it.

First several things you should know I don't write lemons, ever. But since this is a Pokegirl story and sex or taming as it is called is integral to the story it will be mention, alluded to and sometimes go all the way up to the point where it is about to start but then I will do a time skip and only show the aftermath.

Second this is my first Pokegirl story and as such I am bound to mess some things up, if you have a good working knowledge of this genre I am willing to accept any and all mistakes I made if they are pointed out to me.

Third My grammar is not the best in the world so please push through it if its small things but if it stops you from being able to read the story then by all means tell me and I will do my best to rectify it.

And fourth why use Natsu? That is because, Naruto, Ranma, Even the main cast of DBZ had been used all ready so I thought why not use everybody's fire mage from fairy tail instead. Of course since this is my story Natsu is a little different than in the manga but not too much I hope.

Anyway enjoy my first Chapter of The Dragon Slayer becomes the Pokegirl Tamer

* * *

><p>The Dragon Slayer becomes the Pokegirl Tamer<p>

* * *

><p>As the ancient machine tumbled to the ground geared limbs and insides falling off and or melting a fiery inferno, red head whirled to her compatriot "Natsu I swear to god if you touch anything else I will beat you in to the next century!"<p>

The boy in question Natsu Dragneel son of the Dragon Igneel was currently lifting several tons of rubble of his person and had his back turned to the red head "But it was so pretty Erza all growly and shiny" he froze words dying in his mouth as several sword points touched his back

"Natsu" Erza said dangerously

The Dragon Slayer raised his hands in surrender "All right, all right I won't touch anything." He began to pout and stopped speaking all together keeping his head turned away from the girl.

* * *

><p>Erza could only smile while shaking her head at his antics even though he had grown so much this past year and a half he still acted like a child. Her mind flashed thought a multitude of memories, it had been a year and two months since the great magic tournament which Fairy Tail had won thus reestablishing there place in the world as one of the top guild.<p>

It had been in no small part thanks to the boy in front of her that it had all been possible, however something in him had changed since the Tenrou island and Acnologia. His attitude towards life had changed though to everyone in fairy tale he acted no different than he had before, always getting into fights always being the first to anger and the first to forgive.

But she had known this boy since she was ten and noticed things that others missed, first he had stopped going out to search of Igneel and had even stopped mentioning his desire to find him. Second he had upped his training to near insanity, every single day without fail unless he was on a mission Natsu would challenge one of fairy tales strongest members to a battle even the ones he knew he could not beat. He fought Laxus, herself, Master and Mirajane of all people, Erza had once followed Natsu to see just why he fought with Mirajane and had witnessed Natsu be pounded into the earth by her frightful Devil's soul, how the boy had convinced her to use that power against him Erza would never know.

And there was more he took on more missions than ever sometimes as many as ten a month and not easy missions either. Ever since he had become and S classed mage the only missions he took were S rank, and even then he had said to her "I only choose the ones I think will bring me the best battle"

Erza shivered as the memory of Natsu stumbled through the main door covered in his own blood with most of his body covered in bloody bandages. That had been when somehow he had managed to get a hold of an SS classed mission a level usually reserved for entire teams of S classed mages and went out on his own. That mission had ended up pitting him against and powerful beast called a Skinwalker that Natsu himself had said "Had more power and experience than I did" and somehow Natsu had pulled out a victory somehow defeating and killing the Skinwalker and then to top it all off walked all the way home despite the fact that his ribs were broken he had a major concussion and most of his first layer of skin was missing.

He had been under Porlyusica's care for a week afterwards, he should have been under longer but his diet of herbs and pure fire had healed him incredibly well. He had been forbidden from going on any mission above a D class for the next month by their master. So of course the first thing he did was try and sign up for an S classed mission, in a fit of rage Master had knocked out the Dragon slayer and deposited him on Tenrou island and left him there before he regained consciousness.

One month later when She and several others of the Guild including Master had returned to pick him up that found on forth of the forest on the island had been destroyed by fire and force and Natsu in the middle of it in a state of calm meditation the mark of Fairy Glitter adorning his right forearm. After that Master had decided that Natsu was best kept under supervision and the incident was never spoken on again…..at least not in polite company.

Natsu had taken the whole thing in stride saying that he had trained the whole month and had thanked Master for it his exact words were "Thanks old man, abandoning with no food and little water was the best thing you could have done for me, now I'm stronger than ever" The fact that Natsu had said those words in complete sincerity and truly believed that had been the best thing for him caused Master to nearly lose it and break down in tears.

Natsu had been allowed to go on S classed Missions after that but under the condition that he must have a partner who was also S classed. He had resumed his practice of taking on as many as he could and thus cycled through the upper ranks of fairy tail at a bi monthly rate. And that was the reason she was here actually it had been her turn to accompany him on his mission which involved retrieving a relic the Magic Council wanted from an old and dangerous ruin.

The fruits of his training were evident against anyone he fount now she could no longer match him in power magic or otherwise, only her skill had allowed her to defeat Natsu in battle and even then he won as much as he lost. Only Master, Gildarts had more raw magical power than Natsu did now, even Laxus did not have as much to burn as Natsu though that did not mean he could not beat Natsu in battle. Far from it he was one of the few left who could hand Natsu his ass whenever and wherever Natsu decided to challenge him. But he himself had admitted in his own way that Natsu was growing at an astounding rate and every fight was harder than the last.

However this had taken a toll on his social life, as he was gone almost as much as he was at the guild, many of the missions he took on were too dangerous to bring Happy along with him. The poor cat while supporting Natsu had started to spend most of his time with Romeo when Natsu was away, no doubt drawn to the boy's attitude that was like Natsu only more toned down. The guild itself was not the same when Natsu was away it was the fire on a camping trip you never knew how warm it kept you until it went out. That was another thing she hoped to talk to Natsu about when they traveled back to the guild she wanted to tell him to slow down, that everyone even Gray missed him, that they all wanted him around more.

Natsu talking brought her out of her thoughts "O this is so cool" he was saying

"Dammit Natsu!" Erza screamed as she charged after the boy cursing that his new found maturity and sense of purpose had not translated over to his child like attitude about everyone and everything else that was not missions and training.

* * *

><p>There was a shining red gem floating in wane rainbow light and Natsu was memorized by is coolness and began to reach out his arm to grab hold of the large gem when he caught sight of a foot heading at his face from the corner of his eye.<p>

Pain followed as he sailed across the stone room into a wall, through the wall and the next one where he came to a rolling stop that left him crumpled on the floor. Then just to make things better the two rooms he had been kicked through collapsed filling the way he had came in with tons of rubble. He lay on the ground for several moments waiting for the fairies flying around his head to disappear, when they did so he stood up and began to take not of his surroundings.

This room was well lit even thought there were no outside sources of light he glanced behind him and beheld the source bright runes inscribed in all colors of the rainbow were set into the walls even his rough magical senses could feel the buzzing aura from there light. They covered a thirty by thirty foot stone slab only the most minuscule of spacing between them , "_Man_" Natsu thought "_The ancients were pretty powerful _, _if my rough guess is even close to correct the amount of power contained here is more than twenty times what it takes to do Abyss Break, and I'm being conservative." He stared at it in awe "How advanced were they, that they could waste so much magical energy how powerful were they?_" An annoying voice of reason that had appeared in the back of his mind since his first ill fated trip to Tenrou Island and it spoke "**The most likely explanation baka is that it was the work of many people, perhaps an entire city's worth and stop praising them, they were destroyed by Acnologia just like the ones before them.**_"_

That put a damper on the whole situation and Natsu's mood fell accordingly and he did not answer his own thought deciding to see if there was anything else in here. As is turned out there was only one, it was a small stone held up by a pedestal it was not humming with magical energy so Natsu went for a closer look there was some words inscribed upon it, in Dragontongue of all things.

Now more curious at seeing something that he had not seen since Ing… since his farther that taught it to him. "Ever since he had given up searching for his farther and opting to gain power to protect fairy tale Natsu had stopped referring to his farther by name. It hurt too much to think that he might actually never see him ag…" He pulled himself out of those burdening thoughts opting to return to his more simple and easy way of thinking which mainly involved "_I wonder what this does?_"

So absentmindedly he began to read aloud the words on the stone "Aparturum, Away From This World" when he said this he spoke the way a dragon would say, with the same mannerisms and inflections that would not be present in normal human speech. The shifting colored lights shone to the point of brilliance forcing the dragon slayer to shield his eyes, the runes of the wall or rather the magic contained within them shot towards the momentarily blinded dragon slayer covering his entire body in an orb of rainbow light which quickly turned jet black and began to shrink smaller and smaller until the ball vanished from the universe entirely. The runes on the wall did not light up again, the magic burned up by the use of it propose, darkness filled the room and within the sphere of black Natsu saw nothing but endless space and little colored runes flaring once in a while.

* * *

><p>He was only there for a two minutes but they were the longest two minutes of his life mostly because his voice of reason and common sense as it called itself would not shut up. "<strong>You had to read the inscription, you just had to say what was so obviously the activation spell<strong>"

"_Shut up_" Natsu thought back "_I admit my mistake that was stupid, but it will be ok where ever we appear we will find our way back to fairy tail _"

"**You have forgotten Dragontongue 101 haven't you? Remember Dragontongue is only used when you mean something in the most literal sense.**"

Natsu did remember that now that his common sense had reminded him about it and only took a moment to ponder that meaning before his face paled, through he could not tell in the darkness "**Does that mean?**"

"**Most likely**, **since you said Away from this world we are not on our world anymore**"

"So we're going to wind up on another planet!"

"**Not sure, the word you used makes it unclear Apar if you remember is the Dragon's word for Open and Turum is there word for Beyond so what you truly said was **_**Open the Beyond, Away From This Wrold**_**. So logically I conclude that were are going to wind up in a parallel world, if we are lucky it will be Edolas and we know the way to get home from there, if were unlucky then our best bet to take everything that happens to us in stride and make the best of our lot and find a way home.**"

"_When did I get so smart and collected?_" Natsu wondered

"**The real question is why you decided to bundle your common sense, reason, a good deal of your intelligence along with your guilt and shove it into the back of your mind.**"

"_Shut up_ "Natsu thought back waited in the darkness for something to happen, and soon it did cracks started appearing in the orb light started to stream in the smell of air and a hint of forest filled his nostrils. More glowing cracks appeared until the orb shattered into millions of pieces each fading away within moments. The Dragon slayer found himself in air, to be exact several hundred feet in the air and below him was a very thick very painful looking forest.

"**Brace yourself**" his common sense said unnecessarily.

"Shiiiiittttttt!" Natsu screamed as he plummeted towards earth reaching terminal velocity in a matter of seconds.

* * *

><p>A Dull Boom filled the forests of Thrill as feral Pokegirls for miles around ran away from the direction of the boom decided in there wild minds that safety was more important than curiosity.<p>

In the sight of the Dragon missile impact…. I mean Dragon slayer crater Natsu was pulling himself up the sides with shaking arms that refused to word right it took a few moments but finally he pulled himself out of his self created hole and lie there on his back against the cool grass shaded by the many trees he found himself in. He waited until his body stopped hurting so bad and then began to pull himself to his feet and felt several pops throughout his spine area that he ignored he looked around to get a bearing on his position and then gave it up as everything looked almost the same in every direction. Shrugging he bent over and picked up a more or less straight stick that had come from the tree he had passed down it was only six inches long but it would do.

He began to chant and a grey magic circle appeared it was small and had the symbol of a man with a walking stick inside it. The stick began to float in the are spinning around and around like the needle on a compass, Natsu could not help by smile at his handiwork due to the amount of danger he had experienced on S classed missions and the fact that Happy had nearly lost his life trying to help him against a monster. Natsu had stopped taking Happy with him and as such had done a lot more walking than before.

Along the way he had picked up several simple handy spells from travelers he had met and stayed with one of those was using magic as a special compass. All you needed the a good teacher and a fairly straight something or another and you were set, the spell however did not tell directions it simply pointed to whatever you told it to so Natsu said "Nearest Town or any living place for that matter" the stick stopped spinning and pointed in a westerly direction. And Natsu released the spell catching the stick as it fell, the one problem with it was that it could not be moved like a real compass but it was a small price to pay for never being hopelessly lost.

With a direction in mind he started off hoping that he was in Edolas and he would be home soon, two hours passed with not so much as a lessening in the thickness of the forest, several times he had seen movement but his stomach was making its loud complains and every time it did an movement that had been following him ran off. It seemed like this woods would go of forever when he finally reached the end, without warning as he pushed his way through rather thick piece foliage he emerged onto a wide expanse of open land that glistened under the noonday sun. In the far distance he could make out the outlines of houses and smiled to himself saying "Who's the Man?"

His common sense spoke up "**I don't know all I see is a boy who got us stuck in another dimension**"

* * *

><p>Natsu pouted as he began to walk in the direction of the town, he had not gone far when a sharp pained cry of pain reached his ears. Looking around he heard it again and began to run towards its source using jets of fire to leap up a rather large hill in three bounds as he reached to top he found the source of the cries.<p>

The cries were coming from a small source it was a girl Natsu noticed though she was unlike any girl Natsu had ever seen, she was only four feet tall her skin was covered in bright yellow fur, with pink marks on their cheeks and extremely long, rabbit-like ears with black markings, she had a tail only about a foot long thought it was zigzagged in a weird shape with its color being yellow up to the black tip. Currently she was curled up into a tight ball with many small and several nasty looking gashes in her skin. And she was moaning out pitiful cries of "Pia, Pia" which clearly translated at least in Natsu's mind to "Help me, please someone help me."

Around her were ten bird like girls there forms were almost human save for their lightly-feathered legs, claw like hands and feet with sharp talons, and the thickly-feathered wings on their arms. Their faces were twisted and mean looking like several old mages Natsu had encounter in his life, they were flocking around the yellow girl yapping with shrill angry bird cries there clawed appendages flashing out to draw more blood.

The one nearest to the fallen girl had swapped back a clawed foot to strike the girl again devilish glee in her eyes, the foot came forward claws shining in the noon sun the claw was a bare inch away when out of nowhere a fist crashed into the side of the bird girl's skull with enough for to black her out and send her over the other side of the hill for a long and painful fall down.

Everything on the hill froze in place the bird girls which Natsu decided to call Harpy's since they resembled the pictures from Monster Guide he glanced at once in a while. The Harpy's were staring at him in a sort of shock Natsu wasted no time, spinning around of the ball of his foot had kicked the one behind the fallen girl the force of the kick breaking a few ribs and knocking her senseless. Every Harpy left standing exploded in rage and rushed him at once forgetting the falling girl they were toying with. Each of their claws gleamed with a sort of magic that Natsu could feel on the edge of his senses, He crossed his arms and waited until the claws were almost on him before engulfing himself in flame.

Any arm close or body close to got scorched and the eight reaming harpy instantly took flight to escape the flames and stared to fly away as best they could many of the their feathers were singed and thus made flight difficult.

Natsu watched until he was sure there were gone before turning around to check on the girl, she was still curled in a ball though her head was slightly out so she could look at him, her eyes were was yellow as her fur thought the whites around them were red from tears and her fur was matted in blood.

"Are you all right girl?" Natsu asked quietly leaning over to get a better look at her injuries.

"Pia" the girl said pitifully and tucked her head away trying to ball herself up even tighter, to his relief her injuries were not life threatening, how did he know this? Years of constant battle and healing had driven into his head the signs of when external wounds were going to be fatal and this was not the case, they were even starting to clot which was good.

As gently as he could he reached down and took the girl into his arms to which her reaction was to ball up even more, it was only then that Natsu noticed that the girl was quite naked. He nearly dropped her in surprise and embarrassment but managed to recover a little, she needed help and by god Natsu was not going to let a little thing like embarrassment keep him from getter her what she needed.

With the girl in his arms he began to run at a brisk jog hoping that it would not injure the girl to much before he reached the town. However he ran into a bit of bad luck, the town he reached was abandoned and mostly burnt down. So with a quick check of the compass this time making sure to say a town were people lived. The compass spell pointed him north west and he set out again, but not before setting the remaining buildings on fire, waiting for his magic to dissipate and leave normal flames which he then eat to sustain himself.

* * *

><p>He ran long into the evening hours the sun setting and the cold rising long before he caught sight of any habitation. Over the course of his long run the girl in his arms had slowly uncured herself more out of the fact that she could not physical hold herself in that position forever. Natsu had pretended not to notice her constant confused stare, when the cold hit them she started shivering and Natsu used his magic to warm the his skin to the point where cold air steamed around him. The girl had gratefully snuggled as close as she could to which Natsu pretended not to notice how her chest pressed against his.<p>

I as well on to mid night when the lights of a town came into sight and Natsu finally allowed himself to stop running even his endurance was beginning to wane. There was almost no one up at the hour he arrived the ones who were seemed to be drinking too much liquor. Luckily for Natsu one was just sober enough to point out where the place of healing was in the town. Natsu made it to a fairly large and much better looking the most of the places in town most houses were made of wood and brick but his was made of a material he was not familiar with it was smooth and hard with a surprising strength to it.

He reached to door and began to knock loudly and was in the processes of bringing back his foot to kick the door down when it opened and a tired woman's voice spoke out "Where closed in case you can't tell, we will gladly assist you in the mor…." She fully came into view and saw why Natsu had be so insistent she was five foot eight with a firm build and long pink hair that went down to her waist, he face was lovely even compared to the women he knew in his guild, he had deep blue eyes that seemed a bit fuzzy with sleep. Natsu notice so much about her face because she was wearing see through night shirt that made the dragon slayers cheeks flush.

"Come in come" she ordered more than asked "What happened?" she said while leaping over a counter and starting up a machine. Natsu wobbled on his feet, fatigue catching up to him all at once now that he had reached help

He finally answered "she was being attacked and I saved her"

The person he assumed was the Nurse answered "Ok but" she shook her head "Never mind, ball her so I can began the healing process."

Natsu blinked "Ball her?"

The Nurse answered quickly "Yes ball her and do it quickly"

Natsu started stammering "But I, what do?"

The Nurse seeing his distress asked "Do you have a pokeball?"

Natsu was shaking his head at the time trying to figure out what was going on so the Nurse took it as an affirmative and reached behind the counter taking our a small red and white ball and tossing it to him. On reflex the dragon slayer juggled the girl in his arms more of less shifting her over to his right arm and managing to hold her entirely with one arm and catch the ball with the other. Well sort of it hit the center of his hand and bounced of he just managed to catch a hold of it but in the process while it was in his hand it touched the girl's skin. There was a flash of light and the girl vanished before his eyes tuning into energy and disappearing into the ball.

"What? Where? How?" Natsu asked

The nurse ignored him snatching the ball from his hands and placing it in the machine where a humming sound stared to resonate and a wane glow appeared over the ball and the Nurse relaxed some. She then turned back to Natsu "Now you have to tell me what you meant when" she was talking Natsu knew that but he was so tired. He did not remember falling forward the last thing that registered in his mind was his face landing between two soft pillows.

* * *

><p>He floated through darkness as his bone deep weariness kept his sleep dreamless, that was until Natsu awoke to find himself sitting in a chair. It was in a small circle of light in which another chair was visible and sitting on it was a small beautiful golden haired child like women whose bright eyes and smile would have drawn feelings of joy form all who looked at her. Well anyone except Natsu, he flinched away violently covering his head for protection "I've been practicing I swear Master"<p>

The girl sighed "Natsu just because I was harsh with you during your stay at my Island does not mean my entire purpose is to bring pain to thine life."

Natsu slowly lowered his arms "And If recall correctly thee asked me to train you and I warned you what it would in tale"

"I know Master but that does not mean I can't flinch at the memory of being hit by Fairy Glitter."

The girl shook her head "You asked me how to use its full power the only way for you to understand was to experience it."

Natsu held up his hand in surrender and asked "Why are you here?"

Her eyebrows raised "To help thee of course thought I must say as a matter of pride that I am happy that only someone of my guild could accidently use a trans dimensional warp and make it work."

Natsu felt he should have been insulted by this but considering who she was decided to let it slide "Do you know where I am?"

"This is going to take a while Natsu so get comfortable." And The Ethereal ghost of Fairy Tail's first Master Mavis Vermilion began to talk and inform fairy tail's dragon slayer exactly what he had stumbled into.

Four hours later, at least in dream time Mater Mavis finished her explanation of the world Natsu now found himself in Natsu by this time was completely red faced

"So what your telling me is that some pissed off scientists who was wrongfully accused of doing horrible crimes decided to say "Fuck it I will kill everyone in the world" and unleashed hell on earth including creatures almost as powerful as Acnologia? "

"Yes"

"And that humanity was nearly wiped out and most women were made the next best thing to sterile"

"Yes"

"And that humanity only won because of people called Tamers managed to pull off a miracle and stop said evil scientist and save the world"

"Yes"

"And that the only way to said Tamer to control the creatures called Pokegrils is to …."tame" them?"

"Yes"

"And the only way for me to get back home is to become a tamer myself?"

"Yes"

"Why? And for that matter how do you know all this?"

Mavis sighed "In answer to your second question being and ethereal being gets me access to a whole hell of a lot more knowledge than one limited by flesh. And once again I will explain my reasoning , for you to have a chance at returning home you must seek out one of the great powers here, she is the mistress of time itself in this universe. However she is rather shy and for good reason ,only letting powerful and kind hearted near her and even then she is prone to running. You are kind hearted and a good soul but the only way for her to tell that will be for you to have a strong and loving team."

Natsu shrugged "If I want to go back I guess I have no choice then"

"If you decided to chose a different path you could, I would find some way to manifest myself and beat the living shit out of you but you could."

Natsu shivered "No thanks"

There was silence for a long time then as Mavis began to stand up to leave Natsu asked "Will you tell the others that I am fine?"

The master of fairy tale smiled "Kami sama has been kind, if you are able to find a way back to our world you will appear only a second after you vanished, no matter how long you spend here" With those words the first Master of Fairy tale walked outside of the circle of light vanishing but he heard her voice on more time "Remember Natsu as long as you bear my mark you are never truly cut of from Fairy Tail" The darkness closed around the dragon slayer only pierced for a brief moment by the glow on his shoulder, the light of fairy tail.

* * *

><p>Natsu opened his eyes blinking sleep from them sunlight streamed in from a window somewhere above him, with a yawn he sat up stretching the kinks out of his muscles. "<em>I guess the women put me here after I collapsed, that will teach me to run eight hours without stopping.<em>"

A growl that sounded like a lion sounded through the room and the Dragon Slayer rubbed his stomach, hunger sounding throughout his body. Glance around the noticed that he was on a large bed in a circle shaped room with a small dresser and fireplace. There was a small stack of wood all set up for a fire and Natsu preceded to light it and after waiting for the magic he used to power the flames disappear he ate the small blaze partially quelling his hunger. It was then he noticed that he was only wearing boxer shorts, he started searching around the room for them but found nothing.

He opened the door and stepped out to try and find the Nurse and hopefully his clothes he stepped out into the hall and followed the noise until he reached the main room he had come in last night. There were several men and boys there sitting at chairs and reading books and there were also several strange looking girls alongside many of them. There were blue skinned, green skinned, normal skinned ones and there was a myriad of hair and eye color. Thanks his masters instruction he now knew that they were called Pokegirls and the cool part in his opinion was that they could be amazing warriors and powerful forces of nature, that meant he had great opportunity to grow stronger.

But on the other hand his Master said he had to become a tamer or else and Natsu was not going to take a chance with that or else mostly because the last time she said or else and Natsu had ignored her the words "Fairy Glitter" had seared into his mind the real meaning of pain, he was extremely glad he had not been around when the First Master was running the guild, it would have been…..less than pleasant

He found who he was looking for behind the desk, the machine behind her filled with pokeballs in the middle of healing. "Where are my clothes?" he asked without preamble. The Nurse turned to answer but stopped with her mouth open, and at her gasp all eyes in the room tuned to him. It suddenly felt a whole lot hotter and Nurse managed to closer her mouth and answer "Right here I had them washed" she handed them to him "accidently" brushing her hand across he eight pack. Natsu ignored it and began to dress right there slipping on his comfortable vest and baggy pants, he did not see anything wrong with after all Grey was constantly losing his cloths and truthfully it had become part of the daily routine so much so that they had piles of Grey's cloths placed all over the guild so he did not have to keep returning to his room.

With that accomplished he looked up and asked "Is she all right?"

The Nurse nodded and said "Yes she is fine, the healing worked fine"

"Good" Natsu sighed

"But" the Nurse said "Before I return her to you my Master would like a word with you"

"Why?" Natsu asked confused

"Because of her condition my master would like to understand how she came to be in such a state" Natsu got the undertone, they were wondering if he had been the reason she was in such a state.

"Ok where do I go?"

The Nurse pointed at door to the side of the room "In there that's his office"

* * *

><p>Natsu headed over to door and walked in the room the first thing he noticed was that filled the strange machines and exotic items that the dragon slayer had no way of placing, the machines were stranger than the ones in the main room. Now that he thought about it most of the stuff he had seen was either magic driven or stream powered with lots of gears. The things around this room were compact and many glowed with screens that flashed strange runes and letters he could not make out. There was a simple wooden desk in the center its like Natsu had seen a thousand times he guess some things were universal….or trans dimensional …..a pain flared through his head thinking of those big words made his head hurt.<p>

There was a man behind the devise head close to a glowing screen, he was an older man with grey peppering his once black hair, it was hard to tell as he was sitting hunched over but Natsu made him out to be five foot eight in height. He was of a surprising athletic build that Natsu has noticed in the other men and boys he had seen this morning. Not a single one of them had been overweight which even in his world of magic and danger was almost unheard of "_They must get great exercise here_" he thought. The Professor was wearing glasses that reflected the light of the screen hiding his eye color.

Natsu raised his hand to say something when a small buzz reached his ears and what felt like a tiny form smashed into him. "What the?" he said when a body about a foot tall flew in front of his head and hovered it was a fairy, a real fairy she had golden blond hair that went well past her waist and she had a pair of shiny fairy wings, she was wearing a bulky lab coat tailor made to fit her small size and was staring at him with a hard expression.

"No one interrupts the professor while he is at work, I swear Joy is so thick headed that…." And she went on and on about someone called Joy while Natsu watched quietly he had learned that interrupting boys and men was considered fine and accepted, but interrupt a girl and swift painful retribution was to follow. So he just stood there starring and waiting, until the noise this tiny girl did the inevitable and cause the man behind the desk to look up in annoyance "Dust what have I told you about making so much noise" he said it calmly without anger or annoyance just a statement of fact, but from's the fairies reception he might as well have slapped her.

The Fairy called Dust froze in mid air wings drooping then she started to fall as her she was no longer supported by her wings needed for flight. Natsu's hand flashed out his had closed around her waist and her fall stopped and Nastu bent over placing her on the ground. She barely seemed to notice as he wings dropped even further, the man at the desk gave a sigh "Dust I know you have had several bad tamers in the past but when a man shows annoyance it does not mean beatings are to follow, you should know that about me by now."

Dust shivered "I know but it brings back so many bad memories"

The man stood up and Natsu could now make out his soft brown eyes "Come here" he said and the fairy slowly flew over to him head bowed, the man carefully caught her patted her head saying "All is forgiven" the her placed her in his lab coat pocket where she seemed quite pleased to be sat, her face regaining its liveliness. The Professor looked up and noticed Natsu for what seemed like the first time "Sorry about that" he said with a smile "But Dust is over protective of me sometimes, I'm Professor Drake."

"And I'm Natsu"

"The professor nodded there are some things I need to sort out about you, first what happened to the Pia you brought in?" He said it mildly but his voice held a hint of steely resolve in it that made the Dragon slayer almost want to smile for he recognized the tone, he had heard it in his own voice often enough.

"I'll start at the beginning, you see I woke up in the middle of some woods," he gestured in a south easterly direction. His intelligence took over his mouth momentarily and had him say "When I woke up I could not remember anything save for my name and physical abilities and that if I wanted my memorys back I hand to become a tamer," with that intelligence went back to sleep leaving Natsu to run with it "So as I found my way out of the forest and that were I found the her, she was being torn apart by a bunch of harpy like things"

Drake's eyes saddened a bit "So I ran in and drove them off"

That merited a raised eyebrow "you expect me to believe that you drove off a flock of harpies by yourself without the help of a pokegirl?"

Natsu held up his hand "This helped" and suddenly he had became wreathed in flames, Drake's mouth opened in shock.

"What bloodgift is that?" he asked

Natsu shrugged "No idea I just always was able to do this, as I said I'm convinced that the only way for me get my memories back is to become a tamer."

Drake raised his eyebrows "And how would that help?"

Natsu shrugged and tried to put emotion into this lie "I don't know, all I know is that I have to become a tamer otherwise my memories will not come back."

The professor looked thoughtful for a moment then asked "Is you drive to become a tamer a desire of a compulsion?"

"Is defiantly like a compulsion" the dragon slayer said as the picture of the first master appeared in his head.

Drake looked at Dust who was still in his pocket "Is it possible for?" he didn't have to finish because the fairy seemed to be on the same line of thought "If the Pokegirl was strong enough and Psychic type they could theoretically erase someone's memories but how can we be sure?" Dust looked at Natsu "He could be lying"

"_Dust has good insight_" Noted the Dragon Slayer for it was true he was lying out his ass.

Drake's shrewd eyes met Natsu's and the dragon slayer had a feeling the man believed there was more to his story. However his eyes traveled to Natsu's still flaming hand and light up with a great deal of interest. "How bought we make a deal" he said "I joined this profession to discover new things about pokegirl's and humans, I also have experience in being a tamer so if I teach you how do be one will you let me document your blood gift?"

Natsu paused thinking "He had a working knowledge of this world but no practical application experience and if all this guy wanted to see was some fireworks than that seemed like a good trade."

He extinguished the fire in his hand and held it out "Deal"

Drake shook his hand back and said "Today I want to find out more about you gift and besides that your Pia needs a good taming before anything can be accomplished."

"_Time to play up my memory loss_" he thought

"Pia? Taming?" he asked

Drake sighed "All right then let's start from the beginning."

It only took an hour for Drake to give Natsu a vastly abbreviated history of the world and description of Pokegirl's and taming. When he got to that Natsu shifted uneasily "Um, as far as I know I've never done *that* before."

Drake nodded that off like it was nothing "Don't worry I'll take care of that"

Natsu was not sure he liked the sound of that "But for now let's go see the limits of your blood gift."

* * *

><p>Drake led Natsu to a large open dirt field a slight distance outside the town dust followed them generally flying somewhere around Drakes head. When they reached their Drake went to a old dust covered table near the fields edge and set up his strange devise motioning Natsu to stand in front of it then moving him back tell he was about thirty feet away.<p>

He began to speak at the strange machine "This is Professor Drake of Moist Town and I am here to document a new blood gift." He motioned at Natsu "How much of your body can you cover in flame?" In answer Natsu's Aura exploded covering his whole body in a blaze fire. "Drake stuttered for a moment "A..As you can see his body is seemingly immune to flames thought weather he is immune to only his own or all remains to be seen. It also appears that he is self generating the flame as no outside sources of heat were used."

Drake looked up and asked "Does you ability allow you to fire it or only wreath you self in it." Natsu held out his palm and fired a basketball sized ball of flame to the side. "And it seems he can also attack with, quite an amazing and powerful gift"

For the rest of the day Drake had Natsu go through a myriad of exercises and tests to check the limits of his power. It was closing on dust when the man stopped closing his what he called laptop and nodded at Natsu in a sort of awe "Your power is amazing if you keep working on it you might match the pokegirls one of these days." Natsu said nothing following the man back to his office/home/healing center/ whatever this man seemed to like everything in the same place.

When they got back he went into his office while Natsu plopped down on one of the chairs, Drake returned with a small devise in his hand it was a small red devise with lots of flashing buttons and a bright screen. "This is you pokedex it is capable of giving tips scanning a pokegirl for info, displaying what you currently has in storage, and several other things depending on how you customize it." Natsu stared at it blankly and Drake sighed "I teach you how to use it" the dragon slayer nodded in gratitude.

Drake then handed him a pokeball "This is the one with your Pia in it" at his words Natsu's pokedex flashed and information filed across the screen Natsu was greatful that the words from his world were the same as the words from this world.

* * *

><p><strong>PIA, the Baby-Mouse Pokégirl<br>Type: Animorphic (mouse)  
>Element: Electric<br>Frequency: Rare  
>Diet: omnivorous<br>Role: Fighters, Emergency power charges  
>Libido: Low<br>Strong Vs: Electric, Flying, Steel, Water  
>Weak Vs: Ground, Plant, Rock<br>Attacks: Growl, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Spark, Tail Whip, Thundershock, Thunderwave  
>Enhancements: Enhanced Agility and Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing) (x2), Low self-control<br>Evolves: Peekabu (age/normal)  
>Evolves From: None<br>**

**A Pia is one of the shortest mouse-type Pokégirls, rarely growing very much; by the time she reaches puberty, she's still only 4'5 in height, at best, and the rest of her proportions are on par. The average breast size is an A-cup, with anything larger being always on the lower side, and the same low sizing affects their hips as well; rarely, however, there are Pias who are gifted with large breasts and hips, usually looking more like their evolved forms than anything. Their bodies are covered in bright yellow fur, with pink marks on their cheeks and extremely long, rabbit-like ears with black markings. These ears move according to their emotions, normally standing proud in attention when they're calm or happy, but drooping when they're sad or worried. Their tail is smaller than their evolution's, also being black in color at the end, and is used to aid with their balance and movements.  
><strong>

**Pias aren't particularly fast or strong, although they're still able to outrun the average human if they tried; rather, their primary skill is to hide and sneak through places taller Pokégirls normally can't access. Their form of playing about, when they're young, is usually to see who can sneak through the tightest hole the quickest, a game that requires more strategizing than one might think. Because of this, Pias usually can climb onto, enter, and otherwise access areas one wouldn't expect them to be able to reach. Despite the stories, however, very few Tamers actually believe their skills - until they actually see them in action. Their electric attacks are actually more potent than other Pokégirls', including their evolutions – that is, however, only if one considers the amount of energy wasted or redirected into their own bodies. **

**Their weaker attacks are normally not strong enough to cause serious harm, although they might end up paralyzed or dizzy from use; stronger attacks, on the other hand, can leave them seriously harmed or even worse. Still, the average Pia can't unleash her electricity on accident unless seriously shocked, and Taming doesn't require much other than careful contact and going slow.**

**Personality-wise, Pias are rather perplexing; while a good majority of them is Feral, their state is very much unlike the other Pokégirls, being able to interact with others normally for extended periods of time without Taming. While it's true that they need it, and particularly love to do it (although they're so small there aren't many ways to do it with them), their low libido means they require it only every once a week or so, at least, rather than daily. **

**They're also extremely curious, usually going to places they're not supposed to be in and asking various questions of any kind. If what they learn isn't particularly interesting, they'll 'forget' about it, speaking mostly of the things they liked to hear about for a long while. Sometimes, however, they may recall their 'forgotten' knowledge way after they heard it, something more common if they're Tamed (a fair rarity, of course...). Pias tend to be intensively possessive of things they find, usually considering any kind of thing they can put on their bodies 'clothing' and anything they can carry 'theirs', be it truly theirs or not. This kind of action is worse with wild Pias, who consider anything not nailed to the ground to be theirs and everything else to be theirs as well.  
><strong>

**When Feral, Pias tend to hide from humans and watch them, curiously. Depending on how close the human is, they'll either run away if their eyes cross or start coming closer, carefully. As long as the human does not do any sudden movements or attempt to touch the Pia, she won't be frightened, and may be offered some food; in such a case, she'll be as good as Tamed, trusting the human as long as he doesn't try to hurt her at all. This is one of the reasons why knowledge of these Pokégirls and their evolutions is being easier to find. Surprisingly, Pias have a difficulty to understand the concept of 'one partner', and may wander off if they feel unsatisfied, even if Bonded; this isn't a permanent departure, however, and the Pia will return to her Tamer at once.**

* * *

><p>After digesting that information Natsu looked back up at Drake "So does this mean that I have a team member already?"<p>

Drake nodded "It's called a Harem and yes she is to be you first, and quite a good start I might add."

Natsu shrugged and yawned "I'm tired so mind if I hit the sack?"

The Professor nodded though there was a glimmer of humor in his eyes that Natsu did not like as he reached the room he was staying in the door closed without his effort and he whirled ready to fight. Only to find Nurse Joy standing there "Master has asked me to help you through your first time Natsu"

The Dragon Slayer went red from the roots hair to the tips of his toes "Wh..What th..there's no hurry" he said stepping back his knees hitting the edge of the bed causing him the drop the pokeball he held in his hand. There was a flash of white and the Pia appeared on the ground she sat up stretching and looking around the room her nose twitching. When her eyes settled on Natsu she squealed a happy cry of "Pia!" and leapt on him causing Natsu to fall back to the bed.

Joy gracefully made her way over as well gently kneeling on the bed beside them "You were telling the truth about saving her weren't you?" Joy asked

The Yellow girl on top of him said "Pia" as she nodded her head and began to nuzzle his face that turned into the Dragon Slayers first kiss as he tried to mumble something but was cut of by the warm sweet lips of the girl on him. At some point during all of this Joy managed to get his pants and underwear off without him noticing. The Pia noticed and rolled of him to get a look, and promptly face vaulted "P..i…a" she said slowly in shock.

Nurse Joy said "Oh my"

Natsu said nothing his entire body growing redder by the second "This is going to be fun" Joy said a sort of glee entering her eyes.

The Yellow girl beside him suddenly pushed herself in front of the Nurse her expression angry and defiant and possessive. The Nurse leaned forward and whispered something Natsu could not here but it evidently satisfied the pokegirl for they both turned with grins on there faces.

**ONE AND A HALF HOUR'S LATER**

Natsu lie there in bed two girls on either side of him fast asleep but Natsu was having trouble for only one thought was going through his head "Erza is going to kill me…..and Lucy might help."

Even as he was able to nod off he was still troubled by dreams of two angry fairy tail members strangling him with ropes.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

P.S all credit goes to Eddie Izzard for the line "Fuck it I will Kill everyone in the wrold" he is funny as hell

P. P. S Have a good school year Fanboy out


	3. Chapter 2

One Month Later The Journey Begins

1

1

1

1

1

1

* * *

><p>Natsu was currently staring down one of the worst enemies he had ever faced its very presence inspired terror and anger, the young dragon slayer wanted nothing more than to erase its presents from existence but when he did that a perfect copy appeared in its place. It was, it was… his voice of reason spoke up "You would think you were fighting a dragon not taking your final test."<p>

That's right the piece of paper in front of him would be his doom, he was never good at tests they always ended badly for him. "**You have not even turned the test over dummy**"

"Isn't being annoyed at a voice inside my head the first sign of instantly"

"**Bite Me**"

"I wish I could"

With a sigh the dragon slayer turned to paper over and picked up the pencil he looked at the question and…to his surprise he knew what the answers were. It was not even that difficult compared to learning how to use a cell phone or program a pokedex. "**You still haven't mastered either one yet**"

"Shut up texting is a waste of time and I did not even know what a computer was a month ago."

"**Point taken**"

As he filled in the wrote down the answers he remembered the past months actives, Drake had not been kidding when he said he would teach him the ways of the tamer. Every morning had him rising at five o'clock sharp, the man had him run a lap around the town and a various other exercises which Natsu found pitifully easy so easy in fact that every night before he would go to sleep he was sneak out and train several miles away from the town. Consequently rumors of a fire Pokegirl of incredible power started to circulate.

The real test came after morning breakfast, thought let it be said Mist whom Natsu now knew was a Pokegirl called a Nurse Joy made incredible food. It was then Drake embarked on the incredibly frustrating and almost fruitless task of teaching Natsu how to use technology. Once Natsu had learned the basics of a pokedex and a cell phone the professor started spending less time on this mainly to keep themselves both sane. The afternoons however were the fun part.

That was when he got to learn the basics of battle, though at first he had been disappointed that he was not going to be part of it, in fact it left him downhearted was not until he learned that there were no rules against a tamer entering a battle alongside his Pokegirls mainly because no one was thought to be stupid enough to try and match strength for strength against beings who could punch a tank in half.

After that he had been much more open to battle he had learned the various elements and there weakness things he already knew like water was strong against fire and things he did not know like Dark was strong against magic.

Also he learned that magic was considered an element not the bases for the elements which in his mind was pretty stupid. After all one of his talents for sensing magic _which was to say almost no talent whatsoever_ could feel the magic pouring off the Pokegirls around him. Though the funny part was it did not come from their origins as far as the Dragon Slayer could tell the origins within most living things here were sleeping.

Anyway Drake had given him some temp Pokegirls from his own stock to help him understand battle by being in it. How to give commands at the right times to say the moves before they were needed to try and see through the opponents own plan. He was amazed at the changes in himself when he was battling like this, if he was in combat his entire plan generally started and ended with reduce to ashes. When he was watching it was like he was a different person, as if since he was not acutely going toe to toe with his opponent that he could think and reason.

Anyway long story short he learned and learned fast, when that stopped Drake would bring out his gear and have Natsu go through various test to see the limits of his so called Blood Gift. The Dragon Slayer felt bad about not telling Drake the truth that this was not a blood gift but what could one do, his time here had at least allowed him to learn that there were now mages in this world…..at least mages as he knew them.

The evenings were largely his own and that time he had spent with his Pia, that day after his first…taming session with her she had largely walked around in a daze, after that she had stuck to him like glue wakening with him and going to sleep when he did. Several times she had managed to …. coerce (force) him into a taming session though to be fair he did not try all that hard to stop her after all he had discovered the simple fact that sex was mind-blowing as well as the various other things that went along with that, things that went under the category _of never ever tell Erza if want to keep manhood_ category.

But besides that Natsu was genuinely enjoying her company she never hit him never got angry with him and was a good person to talk to. Though Natsu had some trouble in understanding at first the myriad of ways the word "Pia" could be used two weeks had gotten him to the point where he could understand her for the most part that when the changes started happening . His nightly training sessions often involved long runs and extreme weight lifting and since she stuck to him like glue and followed him every where she also followed him there. The first few nights had her just standing there dumbstruck as she watched a human bench press a bolder or scourge the earth with fire and light.

Soon she started running with him and trying to lift some stones in imitation of him Natsu having learned from Drake that Pokegirls needed training allowed this. The very first time this happened she collapse from sheer exestuation and Natsu had panicked, it had never entered his head that she would not be able to keep up with him. So as way of apology he had poured some of his raw magic into her to refill her energy and stamina soon it became part of the routine he giving her magic to keep up with his monstrous workouts and perhaps Natsu should have guessed there would be consequences for that.

These changes had started small, only several days after she started her all ready slim body had shed all its excess fat not that she had much to begin with the only thing that was stayed the same was her cute slightly plump cheeks , her body muscle mass grew by several points. A week and a half later a greater change took place while she was watching him mess with his pokedex she spoke "Master" she had said.

After he had overcome the shock at her sudden speech, his shock mainly derived from the fact that Drake had said when Natsu had asked "Because she was feral born she never had the ability to speak the only way she could is through use of a T2 and those are hard to come buy."

But her she was saying a normal word but Natsu was not comfortable with being called master and so the next hour was spent with him saying "No not Master, Natsu"

"Master"

"No" he pointed at himself "Natsu"

"Master"

"Damn it, Its Natsu"

"Master?"

Finally when she started calling him Natsu her took her to Drake to show him the new development needless to say the Professor was surprised and pleased he later confided in Natsu that some ferals were able to learn the human language on their own but all of those cases had been with ferals of advanced intelligence.

Drake had his lab assistance which Natsu know knew was a Pokegirl called a fairycutie teach the Pia how to speak and if possible to read and write. She excided all expatiations and by the end of the month long stay had mastered all three arts Drake used some tests and estimated that somehow she had acquired an intellect two times higher than the average human .

There was a second change in her that only Natsu noticed was that her magical power level spiked, to be accurate it nearly doubled in power this increased her electric abilities tremendously. On a hunch supplied by his voice of reason he did his best to magically scan her with his crude senses, if he had been looking for a second origin he would have given up right there. It took the Arc of Time Lost Magic to find and make use of that.

But finding someone's origin that was the primary was much easier and when he reached out his senses to her he found himself feeling an aura exactly like the hundreds of mages he knew and or fought. Somehow and he was pretty sure it was due to his giving of his own magic to her that her origin had awakened.

One of her first full questions to him had been "Master" Natsu gave her a half hearted glare to which she smiled at "Natsu when will you give me a name?"

The dragon slayer to the great discomfort of the Pia had prostrated himself on the ground apologizing profusely for having forgotten such an important thing. He did not get up until she forgave him and it was only then that the Name came to him "How about Mia?"

The Pokegirl seemed to roll the name around in her head awhile before answering with a nod, then she had placed her finger in her mouth and said "I still haven't fully forgiven you yet, how bout you make it up to me?" her face had a devious expression on it that Natsu well recognized but since she put it that way he could not refuse.

But enough of the past he had and enemy to overcome, he only had half an hour to take the test and when it was done the Professor came in and began to look it over. Natsu waited for five tense minuets that could not have been as long as they seemed but it was finally over "You passed boy, congratulations." He picked up a backpack and handed it to the Dragon Slayer "This is your reward for completing the test this pack contains six pokeballs and Taming for dummies the how to guide. I also took the liberty of obtaining you a provisory storage license, you of course can only store food and necessities such as that in it but it should help. Mist even convinced me to give you a month's worth of pokechow for your contribution to my research your blood gift is raising eyebrows all over" Drake gave him a shrewd look "and I'm quite sure I haven't seen all of it have I?"

Natsu looked away and the Professor nodded "Its better this way, I'm worried that Team Rocket might be interested in your blood gift."

The Dragon Slayer gave him a surprised look "But I thought you said there main gig was stealing Pokegirls "

"It is but some of the requests I have received from" he held up his hand mimicking quotation marks "Concerned government officials leads me to think that not everything is as it seems they were asking far to detailed questions for normal officials."

Mist appeared in the door "Lunch is ready Master" from behind her a yellow body squeezed into the room and in one flashing leap was standing next to the dragon slayer.

"Mia" he nodded

"Natsu" she nodded back with a smile 'Did you pass?"

"Ya I did"

Some tension in the girls posture left her body "So your official now?"

Natsu looked at Drake "Yes he is officially a tamer now."

Mia squealed in delight and planted a shocking(_In the most literal sense of the term_) kiss right on his lips, despite all that had happened to the young Dragon Slayer things like this never failed to turn his face red.

Mist coughed and said more firmly "Lunch is ready" she did not like food to go to waste.

While they were at the table Natsu asked the professor "So I from what you have taught me the best way to gain a strong team"

"Harem" Drake said

"Team" Natsu said more firmly "Is to go around battling and defeating gym leaders until you are allowed to enter a battle against the top four trainers in this land?"

"It is the style most suited to your nature, though I did say you should start with the dojo's first and that is only after you have at least three pokegirls" said the professor.

The Dragon Slayer nodded "Dojo's right, then can you point me in the direction I should be going?" Drake opened up Natsu's Pokedex "You are in what is called the Crescent league that's this island right here" Natsu kept a smile plastered to his face but inside he feeling uneasy seeing the entire world, its vastness and diversity. How the hell was he supposed to find a single Pokegirl in this entire planet.

A light whisper from the wind brushed over his ear "Be yourself my student" the firsts voice said, the dragon slayer nodded, he had time and he did not need to worry over such things after all charging head long into things had worked from him before so hopefully it would work again.

"Thank you for everything" he said to Drake bowing slightly as he stepped out the Pokecenter "Your welcome son" the professor said "Come back and visit some time, hopefully then you'll be ready to tell me the whole story ah?"

Natsu stuttered trying to answer but the professor held up a hand "Is ok Natsu considering how powerful you are in comparison to other humans it makes sense you should be careful." With that the Drake waved a hand and smiled before turning back to his home and vanishing inside it. The Dragon Slayer nodded and with Mia at his side started on the road north.

"Master what did he mean?" Mia asked

Natsu thought about it for a moment then gave a what the hell shrug and asked "How would you like to hear a story?"

"I like whatever you give me"

"Ok I'll tell you it in return for three things"

"Anything Master"

"Ok three things then, first promise to give me a swift kick in the ass if I need because I often do I am not the best leader or decision maker in the world and will be counting on people like you to help mitigate my hot headedness. Second its Natsu not Master, and third for the love of all things good and holy keep your damn clothes on."

The Pia pouted "Your so fun to tease Natsu but I'm not sure I can comply with your first request" she looked away from him "I don't want you getting mad at me"

The Dragon Slayer sighed "Please Mia for my sake"

Mia was silent for the next half hour of walking, and finally she answered "For your sake I will speak up my objections if there be any."

Natsu gave a sight of relief and without further adduce began the story of his life with his new friend. There was a good reason he was doing this whereas he had hid his real story from Drake, over this past month Mia had grown from a girl he had saved to a women he could not imagine life without. She was smart, kind and sweet, she never hit him or yelled at him at all. Her attitude towards sex, hell this worlds attitude towards sex was still something he could not grasp even if he knew why things were this way.

To him it was more than just a taming, it was him saying in most physical way he could possibly show to a girl he loved that he was going to be there for her and protect her. Maybe it was that he understood love differently than others, he loved everyone at his guild men and women, through there was no way in hell he was bi. And he would admit at least to himself that he had sometimes fantasized about many of the guilds women, Lucy, Erza and to his shame Wendy to name a few. He had never acted on it but he would not have minded it….except for the one about Wendy, not at least for several years but anyway on to his story.

After several hours Natsu finished his narrative about fairy tail and his world, how he got here and he watched Mai's face closely to see her reaction. She was squinting her eyes and looked like she was thinking furiously, "Well" he asked "What do you think?"

Mia nodded a little then said "Normally I would think you are crazy but I just remembered something I forget."

Natsu wondered if it was her Forgotten Knowledge the pokedex said that Pia's had, "You see your not the first traveler from another world to arrive here apparently a boy named Ranma Saotome somehow crossed to this world from another."

"Really then do you know him?"

"No it's just something I heard thought I kinda thought it was crazy at the time." Mia looked at him again was a gleam of interest "So women are treated equally in your world?"

"What? O sure they are in fact several of them can kick my ass if I'm not trying with all my might and one can simply blink at me and I'm down."

"So men do not tame the women?"

Natsu looked away with a blush "From what I understand Mia its mostly the other way around"

Nothing more was said for a while after that, they kept following the road only stopping to eat a hand full of Pokechow now and again. Mia said nothing so Natsu assumed she was fine and so he continued walking far into the evening. Several times he thought he saw figures and shapes in the brush to the side of the road but the Professor had informed him that ferals normally avoided the road and that made it safe to travel on.

The sun was set and dark was falling over the land when he felt a hand on his arm, turning he saw that Mia was looking tired and though she did not say anything Natsu guessed she wanted to stop. He raised his hand and willed power into it, a magic seal appeared above it was green and had the picture of a wizened old man carrying a traveling stick.

"What's that?" Mia asked quietly

"I found myself traveling on foot a lot back in my world, so a picked up a few spells that travelers had invented over time, this one finds water. " a small green orb appeared and began to float in to brush and forest Natsu and Mia followed and only several hundred feet from the road they entered a clearing with a small clear stream.

Natsu nodded and pointed his hand at the center of the clearing another green seal appeared, the earth began to shake and morph until a bulge in the earth about four feet height and seven feet across appeared. There was a small opening large enough to crawl through and reviled that the bulge was hollow on the inside. "That is an instant shelter spell and as an added bonus the magic keeps the bugs out "

Mia did not bother to hide her admiration as Natsu set about getting the camp ready i.e laying out sleeping pads and refilling waterskins and so on and so forth. When he was finished the darkness had almost completely closed in around them and he gestured to Mia "Your humble abode awaits"

The girl giggled and crawled through the entrance going slowly when she was sure his eyes were on her rear. Natsu sighed as his face went red with embarrassment. When she was done he crawled in after her and lie down on the mat beside her. It was dark and the only sense Natsu had was his enhanced smell and hearing, he could smell Mia's secant as she lay there and hear her shallow breathing and small heart beat. A desire for her flared through his body and he had the sudden erge to pounce on her and take her violently.

He felt sickened the moment he acutely considered it, and turned his body away from Mia ashamed of his thoughts, a light hand moved over his back in the gloom and slowly and with care the girl tuned him towards her and locked him in a light kiss that none the less caused his whole body to tingle. Slowly and gently ignoring the strange violent desires in him he tamed her and as they moved in the darkness her warmth and life banished those desires from him leaving him and her feeling satisfied and sated.

* * *

><p>The Darkness of his dreams was different from the usual comforting black, it seemed this time that there was a storm barely contained within the veil of dreams and it tried to lash out at him. Natsu calmly stared it down until the writhing mass of shadows stopped and began to move and shift until they resembled a feminine figure.<p>

"Do…Not…Resist…Me" it hissed and tendrils of shadow shot forward to try and attach themselves to the dragon slayer. Natsu's answer lit them on fire and watched them fade away before glaring at the shadow "Get out of my dreams" he said firmly.

"Your Dreams?" the voice purred "No human theses are mine now, you are mine now."

Natsu was beginning to get pissed off "I don't know who or what you are but this is my head and you are NOT WELCOME HERE!" fire began to build around him forming into the shape of a dragon that roared to against the shadow causing it to shrink in size.

The shadow let out a sound almost sexual in nature "O yes, so much anger and power once I have you the world will fall at my feet."

The Dragon shape opened its mouth and fire began to gather into an orb, " One day human you will bow at my feet and ask me to take your life."

Natsu gave his diplomatic response "Fuck that and fuck you, just burn" The Dragon unleashed its attack and the shadow vanished in a wail of pain, then there was peace and silence.

* * *

><p>The next morning Natsu awoke with sun sitting up and trying to contemplate what had happened during the night. After failing in that he glanced around him, Mia was still fast asleep the covers had been thrown off during their nightly activities and she had not bothered to pull them back up when it was over, his own body heat had been more than sufficient for the night. After slipping the covers back over her he crawled out of the shelter and since he was already naked walked over to the stream and leapt in.<p>

The water was frigid but he had already prepared for that by upping his body heat so it was not a bother, in fact he acutely caused steam to rise into the crisp morning air, using his rough washcloth he scrubbed himself off as best he could letting the dirt and sweat and other nameless fluids wash off his body. When he had finished he stepped out his own natural body heat drying him off better than any towel could. He began to walk back to the shelter to retrieve his clothing when it happened.

There was only the *shink* sound of metal being drawn from wood but it was enough; Natsu hit the ground as a blade passed over his head. When there was a whistling sound that followed the first Natsu rolled over as a blade met the earth were his head had been. On instinct he kicked out from his position on the ground, his foot meeting solid chest muscles and sending his attacker five feet back with the force of it.

Natsu leapt to his feet finally getting a good look at the attacker, she was tall, very tall about six feet in height her yellow hair fell to her waist in a waterfall. She was wearing torn black warm ups that looked like they had been made for a man the only thing covering her chest was a wrapping of bandages that hid her breasts. She was lean with muscle and very well built across the back of her hips were two sheaths placed in an X shape, in her hands were the blades the sheaths no drought held when not in use.

They looked like sister swords both three feet in blade length with an extra seven inches from the handle. They were straight blades with curved edges at the top, they looked razor sharp and well kept, one was a bright white in color, the other was midnight black, however Natsu noticed something interesting, she was holding the blades with the back towards him the back looked deliberately blunted.

"You are quick on your feet and kick like a Herolee but please don't make this any harder than this had to be I just need your body for a moment." With those words she leapt toward him blades flying in flashed of steel on sunlight, she was fast with a blade but Natsu had been fighting Erza since he was little and by far she was much faster. As he slipped and avoided that flashing blades he asked "Will you please" he avoided several more blows "Let me" he stepped inside of a thrust "get my" a blade nicked his arm drawing blood "Fucking cloths on" Natsu exploded in annoyance and stepped inside the girls reach and pushing her with a good deal of his strength. The Girl shot back like a rocket and smashed into a large oak tree before slipping down and landing in a heap. "There now I can,"

The girl stabbed both swords in the ground and pushed herself to her feet cough and wheezing, her grey eyes seemed to glaze over as reason left the girl and the feral mind took over. Wordlessly she charged flipping the blades so that the sharp side was facing Natsu. The twin blades flickered in the sunlight as Natsu ducked and dogged moving with the blades, he leapt back to gain some distance. The pokegirl hissed out in annoyance and drew one of her blades up so it was facing skyward. She swung at him a crescent blade of air flashing towards him. Natsu leapt to the side as the blade of air passed, behind him a tree fell over cut cleanly in half. The Girl swung her blades several more times firing off more blades of air at the dragon slayer, each however was weaker than the last.

The girl paused for a moment breathing hard, Natsu decided to go on the offensive, he was better at that. Fire exploded under his feet giving him a burst of speed that closed the distance between them in breath. Natsu flipped into the air bringing his foot down aiming at her head. The girl, feral as she was managed to get both her blades in a block position, the blazing foot and the shining blades clashed the ringing force causing leaves to fall all around them. Natsu used the block as a spring board and flipped backwards so as to land on his feet. The swordswomen seemed slightly stunned by the force of his attack and Natsu capitalized, avoiding a clumsy blow he buried a fist into the women's gut causing her to gasp out in pain. As she tried to regain her breath Natsu slipped behind her and laid a chop on the back of her neck.

She passed out and Natsu caught her limp body before it hit the ground. The blades he let fall and as they hit the earth the vanished in a yellow flash repapering in the sheaths at the girls hips.

Natsu deposited her on the ground and looked over to Mia who was working her way out of the hole with much more ease than he had. She surveyed what had happened and smiled to herself Natsu only now noticed that she was only wearing her shorts.

Mia looked to him and tossed him a pokeball, Natsu stared at it for a moment before realization dawned and he looked over at the fallen girl and then thought what the hell he needed six anyway and with an underhanded toss he threw it at the fallen girl. There was a flash, a bit of shaking and a click and Mia said "Congrats Master you now have your very own Slicer"

"Is Natsu not master" the dragon slayer said sighing as he picked up the pokeball and retrieving his clothes and gear, when he finally found his pokedex he looked up the name Mia had told him.

**SLICER, the Swordswoman Pokégirl  
>Type: Very Near Human<br>Element: Normal/Fighting  
>Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)<br>Diet: human diet  
>Role: fencers, frontline fighters<br>Libido: Average  
>Strong Vs: Normal, Magic<br>Weak Vs: Ghost, Psychic  
>Attacks: Slash, Swordwave, Deflect, Counter<br>Enhancements: Proficiency with any bladed weapon or anything longer than one foot.  
>Evolves: Gladiatrix (Round Stone), Valkyrie (battle stress), Ronin (normal), Piratit (Water Stone)<br>Evolves From: None  
>Slicers appear to be like normal women with some small deviations. Their average height is between 4'8" and 6'1". Their hair colors are generally a random color, but generally within the primary, secondary or tertiary colors. More common human hair colors like silver, grey, brown and black are actually quite rare among Slicers. Their irises are generally a solid color with the pupils being a slightly darker variant of the iris color. This may throw people off at first, as most people are used to seeking black pupils in eyes.<br>**

**Slicers are adept at using any weapon that can be wielded with one or two hands, but most prefer using light-weight swords, such as rapiers, short swords or even daggers. When it comes to sword mastery, they are second to few, save their evolutionary sisters, Herowu and Armsmistresses. Unlike Amazonwus or Herowus, though, they do not lose their fighting skill while feral. Instead, they lose confidence. A Feral Slicer is more likely to run if disarmed or caught off guard.  
><strong>

**Once a Slicer (or any swordsman) achieves a certain level of mastery or skill, they can use a Swordwave. This technique is similar to a vacuum cut. In layman's terms, it's a force that can cut or tear without the need of contact between solid matter. Swordwaves can also be used to knock people out. Swordwaves can be used with any weapon the user can swing, even if it is not a sword or even a traditional weapon.**

Natsu looked at Mia "She sounds all right to me what do you think?"

Mia looked at him thoughtfully before answering "She is a front line fighter and a powerful one at that, she is quite skilled with a blade and that will help against any opponents with less than hard skin. She is stronger than me as she was able to take your attacks head on and get up she is also capable of using Swordwave, and I like blonds so yes I think she is a good choice."

"Ok then that's that lets pack up and"

"Wait Natsu aren't you forgetting something ?" the Pia asked

"What?"

"You need to tame her and thus establish dominance and then ask if she has a name."

"But I"

"And it should be done right away,"

"But she's"

"Are you arguing with me? You asked be to voice my thoughts and here they are"

Natsu gulped a little and nodded "All right, all right you win" He looked at the pokeball in his hand then at his clothes in the other and sighed then went back to the earthen shelter with an excited Mia following them ready for a new round of taming.

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

* * *

><p>Mia rolled off him and passed out before she hit the ground while the Slicer who had long since succumbed to the taming shock and lay on his other side staring into the dark ceiling of the earthen encampment. Natsu moved so he could look at her and see how much damage she had taken from there earlier battle, even as he looked her over he could not help but admire her slim powerful form and the way her muscles in her arms were taunt against her skin. She seemed to feel him staring at her for she turned her head to him giving him an uncertain look, Natsu played with her blond hair feeling its softness and admiring it for it.<p>

He met her eyes without hesitation and asked "Do you have a name?"

"Slicer?"

"Do you have a name?" he asked again.

The girl nodded slowly in affirmative "What is it?"

"Slicer?" a thoughtful look crossed the girls face as she moved her mouth quietly "Slicer, Slicer… Slicer.. Sicer… Sigret…Sigru…Sigrun"

"Sigrun?"

She nodded "I would say I'm all fired up but I'm way to tired right now" Sigrun snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes fading into a deep slumber where as Natsu followed suit and let himself drift.

He awoke several hours later and found sunlight streaming in from the entrance, he reckoned it was high noon or somewhere around that time and his stomach was telling him insistently that it need food. Luckily he had a whole supply of trees in the neat vicinity and proceeded out of the shelter and a good distances away from it so he would not wake the sleeping girls, he then began to uproot trees by main strength and created a huge bonfire which was soon ablaze, he had to wait for the flames to become natural before he eat the entire blaze his stomach swelling to an unnatural size as he took it all in.

After he finished his feast he decided that since there were going nowhere today he might as well try and make THAT magic work for once.

Mia and Sigrun both woke at the same time the warmth of their Masters body heat finally disappearing, through tired and a little sore from Natsu's attentions they both got up and went about getting dressed. Master had made it quite clear he preferred it that way Mia went about explaining this to her new harem sister "He's uncomfortable about nudity and seemed to think he is dishonoring us if stares to long"

"Slicer?"

"Yes but there is a good reason he is not like the other men we have known, and before you ask I can't tell you because that is his story to tell. But he treats us well, in fact I think he does not even view us as Pokegirls.

"Slicer" this time there was a tone of skepticism in her voice.

"I don't expect you to take my word for it Sigrun just watch him and learn, I don't need to tell you he's a great lay"

They both sighed as they began to worm there way out of the shelter they reached camp and exited the hollow to find just were there master had gone too. As it turned out he had not gone far, he was sitting in the middle of the clearing legs crossed hands held up palms a foot apart. Two small balls of energy one fire the other light were slowly swirling inside the space between his palms.

They would touch together and sparks would fly then the energy balls would pull back and start swirling around each other and doing it again.

They heard him murmuring to himself "Almost their just a bit more control and I have it, and, and this might give us a chance against IT"

"Slicer?"

Natsu jumped at the sudden noise the energy vanishing "Your up" he said "Sorry diden't see you there… put some damn clothes one!"

Mia giggled as the two topless pokegirls went to get their shirts or in Scarlet's case the bandages when they reemerged they found Natsu in the same pose as before sanes the balls of light and fire

"_Lets see_" he thought "_What did Drake say to do…. That's right train them_

"You two" he said and they almost snapped to attention , with a slight grown he sat up "All right since we are not going anywhere today let's get you two in shape"

"Slicer!" said the girl indigently

"yes, yes you already have a strong body I was talking more to Mia" Natsu gave her an apologetic look "Sorry but while you do pack one hell of a shock your body is not as strong as I would like" Mia nodded at those words.

"Sigrun you look like you train often so I will leave what you do to your own decisions, the only advise I have to offer is something I heard from a good friend who is also a great swordswomen." She tilted her head ready to listen. "Find some substituent for your blades that are heavier than them practice with that and you will get faster."

The slicer smacked herself on the head as if he had just pointed out something she should have realized herself. "When you get tired come to me and I'll revitalize you" She gave him a skeptical look but Mia chipped in.

"It's a Blood Gift of sorts it really works" still looking like she took that with a grain of salt she turned and began to walk off.

Natsu turned to the Pia and pointed at a huge pile of stumps that he had collected while building his bonfire, "I want those" he said pointing at the stumps "Put over there" he now pointing at a spot a hundred feet away"

"Why?"

"Move it" he demanded

"Yes Master"

"Damn it Mia"

She just laughed and began to follow his orders, shaking his head he sat down in the meditative position, something he would not be caught dead doing at fairy tail and cupped his palms. Inside them a small ball of light and a small ball of flame appeared and with that Natsu begin to experiment every so often the energies exploded or canceled themselves out but the Dragon Slayer endured.

When the Pia was done she began to walk towards but he stopped her "Now do those forms I taught you thirty times I want those reactions drilled into your mind"

Long into the day they all three worked, Scarlet had returned covered in sweat and a bit of blood, in her hands were two roughly cut blades of a dense stone. "Good, you tired?" She gave a hesitant nod at that Natsu grabbed her arm and pushed raw Magical energy into her system, the effect was instant her arms stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

She looked kind of abashed and thanked him by way of French kiss which he forced himself to break telling her "You still have work to do" she nodded and walked off in to the forest but this time she stopped within sight of Natsu and began to move into a swirling dance of blades that almost made Natsu dizzy.

Just then Mia came back her body shaking with fatigue Natsu gave her a concerned look "I only sent you on a two mile run"

Mia coughed "I decided to make it a two mile sprint" then fell over into his lap chest heaving. Placing his hand on her stomach Natsu poured his power into her body, and she stopped heaving but she still looked tired. Which made sense there was only so much simple energy could do, "that's enough physical training for today" he told her "Now go get some rest you'll need it for later

When evening came Natsu had one last thing in mind for the end, signaling Mia and Sigrun over he challenged them to a no holds barred sparing match. There is no need to go into detail because ten minutes later they were lying on the ground defeated as Natsu went about setting up dinner.

Right after dinner they went straight to bed all three passing out the moment they hit the ground, Natsu noted with some tired humor that they were so tired that they did not ask for a taming.

* * *

><p>Morning found Natsu up and about, fresh from a good night's sleep he went about cleaning up the camp and setting about breakfast. Despite what you might think a year spent walking all over a continent eventually taught one how to cook something edible, and this morning he had run down a deer an honest to god deer. Before he killed it he scanned it with his pokedex to make sure just in case a Pokegirl existed that looked like a deer, the pokedex had told him "It's a Deer…. you moron" so now he was cooking some simple venison steaks with a bit the herbs found around here, even a few strange berries that the pokedex said were edible.<p>

The smoke from the cook fire drifted to the hollow where the girls were sleeping, the moment the scent wafted inside her heard a scuffling sound. And in moments they pushed themselves out of the shelter haphazardly dressed and seeming to move on instinct rather than real thought. He barely managed to get the stakes into plates before the assaulted it with intense vigor, it was a good thing he cooked a lot of stakes. When they had finished eating Mia said "Those were amazing Natsu" "Slicer" put in Sigrun.

"Not really" Natsu said "Mirajane is a lot better…" he trailed off shaking his head "And she would tell me to take a complement like it is" He looked at Mia and Sigrun "Your welcome"

When they had repacked and everything was ready Natsu looked at the shelter and raised his hand, the green magic seal of the traveler appeared and the bulge sank into the earth leavening only a soft patch of dirt were it had been.

"Why did you do that Master"

Natsu looked at her "I don't know a man named Master"

"Why did you do that Natsu"

"Better, and in answer to your question the rule of any good traveler is leave no trace and since I cleaned the campsite it means I'm a good traveler."

Mia raised her hand "Yes Mia?"

"Forgive me if me memory is faulty there is a huge pile of ash where you bunt down the trees."

Natsu visibly deflated along with his pride "I forget" he murmured "But I'm not and earth mage so what do think I can do?"

He received no answer and as one person they all decide it was time leave, if any one asked them about it they could say a pokegirl did it. And so they were off Natsu setting a light jogging pace as the moved all through the morning.

* * *

><p>It was four in the afternoon when they reached a small town, the road ended up taking them along a beach where Natsu caught sight of many tasty fish in the water, and many hungry and vicious looking Pokegirls who did not look tasty. So he decided against fishing for time being, the town was set close to the beach it was not port but it did have one long Warf with several boats attached to it. The town itself was a spread of single and double story houses that were all built around the pokecenter and pokemart. A sign that passed said "Juicy Waters pop 4000"<p>

Natsu had no plans to stay in the town as it had no dojo or gym only a small sex battle ring which he had no intention using. As they walked down the main street he noticed a lot that it was a thriving town, Pokegirls, tourists tamers and townspeople all moved about in a bustle that told of prosperity.

"Are we staying here today Natsu?"

"I didn't plan on it but then again I don't plan on much of anything lately….or ever"

They were walking passed a small bar which looked like it was just beginning to get full the door opened and a grey skinned Pokegirl with four arms threw six men out of the bar two by two they landed halfway across the street. Natsu and the girls continued walking not really caring while they rose to their feet.

*Hic* "SSSHe had no right" one said before spinning around and falling to the ground again four of the other men were having no better luck. One however a large and mean looking man seemed less drunk then the others and about ten times as angry.

"That Bitch" he hissed "I'll get her for this"

Natsu could not help it he let out a small laugh at the statement, the big man whirled on him like a tiger "Whats so funny" he said walking up so he could tower of Natsu.

Nonplussed the Dragon Slayer said "You, she just threw you out with one arm while she was holding five other men." He laughed again "What in the hell do you think you could possibly do?"

The man's face went beet red and he punched out with his huge maw of a hand it collided with Natsu's skull and there was a cracking sound. The Man stumbled back screaming blood dripping from his broken wrist, Natsu looked the exact same as he had before the punch not even a bruise where the blow has landed. With a shift of his weight and a grasping hand he flipped the man over his shoulder smashing him into dream land.

Shaking his head he began to walk away thinking "_I wonder what they have in the Pokemart?_" So he wasted a little time at the market along with Pia and Scarlet they knew that could not buy anything but it was fun to look. When they walked back outside and Natsu bumped into someone looking up he noticed something right off the bat, the man who had punched him had been big, the man in front of him was huge nearly seven feet tall and built like a house he was wearing a black leather jacket with dark shades and a blood red bandana with a skull on it.

He looked down "Are you the man who broke my customers wrist" he was not shouting but his voice was a booming sound that gave it the same quality.

Natsu got over the man's bigness and in his normal voice "Yes"

The man raised his hand and Natsu readied for a punch, the sound of sparks and the *shink* of metal told him that his girls were ready to. However the man was only trying to shake his hand "Well good you for you, he needed that maybe he think twice about getting drunk now."

"Umm ok"

"Say do you want some good food and drink? I own a small bar and restaurant here"

"Umm thank you but"

"Good!" the man said grabbing Natsu by the arm and half dragging him off "My names Thorn, Thorn Bornbad"

"Bornbad?" asked Mia as she and Scarlet followed

The big man acutely blushed at the question "When I was younger and convinced of my invincibly I tried to join Team Rocket I changed my name so I would sound cooler, almost made too until Helga knocked me out and stuck me in a cave for a few weeks to make me come to my senses."

He shrugged " She saved my life too, I find out later the job there were going to pull was a setup by Team Trauma and the whole group was killed. I married her the day after I found out that and gave up being a tamer." They reached the bar the six men had been thrown out of "as it turns out she was a good cook and I'm a good brewer so we made our bar and have down quite well for ourselves."

They reached the bar and grill and went inside at the insistence of Thorn, the women who had thrown the men out of the bar was sitting standing behind a large bar two hand cooking and the other two severing drinks to the patrons. A quick glance at his Pokedex showed him that this was a Amachamp the devise also told him that this was a Pokewomen not girl. He remembered that Drake had said something about how if most Pokegirls survived to around thirty they would undergo a chance where they became able to bear children, also their desire to battle lessened as did some of their battle prowess.

"Pull up a seat" said Thorn "Helga will be with you in a moment, Thorn walked behind the bar and began to help Helga serve drinks so that she could work on the food within a few minutes their orders were served up ready to eat, Natsu restrained himself from closing the place with his enormous appetite he would eat some fire later.

Thorn talked a lot while Natsu sat and listened, as it turned out Throne had been all over the League with Helga and spoke of the many cities, gyms and dojos in the area.

Natsu at one point asked if Thorn had heard of any Pokegirl with power over time itself but the man had not. Natsu stayed until the sun began to set before he reluctantly told Thorn that he had to go. The man nodded but stopped him before he could exit "Wait, why don't you stick around tell next week my bar is sponsoring a tournament and the prize is very rare indeed."

At the mention of battle Natsu's eyes lit up "What are the rules?"

"Standard poke league rules only teams of three around allowed"

Natsu nodded looking to Sigrun and Mia "What do you think?"

"Slicer" Sigrun said with a nod.

"Sounds like fun" Mia said was a happy hop then she paused and added "Thought we will need a third person"

Natsu waved her statement away with a hand "Let me worry about that Mia" and with a new task in mind he sat off to camp with his pokegirls in tow already planning that training for the week ahead with a smile on his face and a song in his heart.

* * *

><p>Needless to say Mia and Sigrun were not the happiest pokegirls in the world as long as the sun was up, from dawn tell dusk Natsu ran them ragged pushing them to the limits of their physical prowess for nearly for days straight. Night meant a simple a respite from the training and if they had enough energy left Natsu did tame them if they so choose.<p>

The last three days were more laid back Natus allowing them to do their own thing Sigrun training with her blades and Mia with her electromancy. He himself practiced what he had been working on since that day long ago when they had fought the dragon of apocalypse, a way to hurt it.

It was the day before the tournament and Natsu was sitting buy the fire of their camp, the night sky shown with the light of a million stars. Sigrun approached with her calm deliberate stride Natsu looked up tilting his head. "Natsu" she said

The dragon slayer blinked then shouted "You can speak now COOL!"

Sigrun nodded and sat down looking at him "you are different" she said after a while "I've seen many tamers and how they act, even watched and followed some for a time." She looked at him calmly "But I've never seen a man like you, one who can not only stand against pokegirls but win. I have seen a few with powerful blood gifts that protect them but never enough power and strength to overcome."

Natsu nodded wondering where this was going "So my question is why and how."

Natsu smiled a little "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail that's why" as if that answered the whole question.

Sigrun looked at him "If you do not wish to tell me just say so"

Natsu grinned sheepishly "Sorry got carried away but If you want to know I'll tell you"

Sigrun made herself comfortable and Natsu began his long tale of who he was and where he came from, many hours and passed when he finished, at some point Mia had show up and taken a seat to listen as well.

When he had finished the swordswomen just stared at him for the longest time, no doubt trying to see if he was insane. After a while she tilted her head "In the place you say you are from Women are treated as equals?"

"In most everywhere I have seen."

Sigrun looked away "What if someone like me was there."

Natsu shrugged "I'd take you to me guild and make you a member then you would live with us as a family."

Sigrun starred at him while Mia growled at him "What about me?"

"Yes you to Mia"

The Pia nodded with satisfaction and looked over at Sigurn "Do you believe him?"

She shrugged "It all sounds so crazy, but neither of you seem to be lying. But that does not meant you are telling the truth you could both be crazy."

"But what about the story of Ranma Saltome?" Pia asked defensively.

Sigrun shrugged "He could have or maybe not no one knows?"

She looked at Natsu "Please don't be angry but I need proof before I believe something like that."

Natsu nodded "I understand its ok."

The people around the fire were all silent for the rest of the evening and Natsu leaned back looking at the stars. Even now he could see in his mind's eye the member's guild laughing and drinking at their headquarters. He could feel the love and revel in the simple pleasure of having a family, it was these thoughts had kept him warm on many a night away on S class missions. He felt an ache in his heart that he had felt periodically since coming to this world.

He felt a presents beside him and Mia cuddled up beside him "Are you ok Master?" she asked. Natsu has noticed she was very good at telling when he was feeling bad or off in some way.

He shook his head "I miss them Mia" he said.

She nodded "That's ok Natsu like you said there is a way to get back and I know you will do it." She bushed his head "It's your nature."

Natsu decided right then and there that he was in love with this girl, he would admit it did have something to do with how often he had been intimate her. There was no way he could do something like that and feel nothing for his partner but it was not just this. She had become his anchor something to help him cope with this sudden change of worlds and strangeness he turned over and snuggled closer.

From across the fire Sigrun watched them a slight jealousy in here eyes, she knew it was quite common for a Tamer to prefer the Alpha over the others but it still did not feel nice to be left out.

As if Mia plucked that thought out of the air the Pia lifted her head and motioned for Sigrun to come over, the slicer slowly walked over unsure of what she was doing. The three of them slept against each other sharing warmth and companionship.

The three of them walked back into Juicy Waters the Sigrun and Mia were excited anyone looking at them could tell that. Mia had little sparks of electricity jumped over her skin and her body was shaking in anticipation. Sigrun was putting on an air of calm and cool she it seemed had battled before and was preparing for it in her own way.

The headed to the bar were Throne was waiting for them "Hey Natsu go right around I got the area all set up, and thirty two trainers to fight in it do you know how many that is for a first time?"

Natsu shrugged "A lot I guess"

"That's right I hope you're ready because the prize is great two Pokegirl rarely seen in the Crescent League."

Natsu tilted his head "Which ones?"

Thorn smiled "That's a surprise boy"

Natsu entered the area that had somehow been constructed in just a week, the area was two simple rather large bleachers on the right and left of a long dirt field. People were already gathering and vendors were moving among them. People he assumed to be trainers were standing at various points in the area.

"Natsu" Mia whispered "You should ball us until it's time to battle."

Natsu looked away "But I feel really guilty doing that"

Sigrun touched his shoulder "Its ok Natsu were used to it and it is not that unpleasant."

"Of course it isn't" Natsu all but snarled "It brainwashes you into better obedience, that's not right."

Sigrun gave him a smile "it's ok were strong willed and honestly you don't ball us enough for it to have much effect."

Natsu compromised by promising to un ball them as soon as possible and complied with their requests. Two flashes of light later he was holding two pokeballs and suddenly had nothing to do but wait, looking around him he began to examine the other trainers. All were fit and in shape most were male but there were two female, he did not focus on where that thought could lead but rather tried to guess which one was the most skilled. That as you might expect was a rather fruitless endeavor but he still tried anyway, several of the trainers had a hint of magic clinging to them. But he believed those to be the blood gifts everyone always talked about or the blood curses, either one would do it.

No one came over to him and he was fine with that he sat down against the bleachers and closed his eyes waiting. He felt the movement around him as more people showed up slowly he began to gather in his thoughts trying to keep the reckless nature of his being in the background for this upcoming event. It would to no good for him to get to excited and not watch what was really going on.

Somewhere about and behind him a voice spoke out over a megaphone "and it fans it time for our first match. Our first fight is going to be the local favorite vs the Newcomer will the tamers Jake Evenwood and Natsu place step out onto the field." Natsu sat up and walked over to the right side of the field while his opponent Jake went to the left. "Now remember besides the normal rules associated with single matches and not using forbidden pokegirls nothing is different now tamers began."

* * *

><p>Both moved at the same time "Sigrun go" Natsu said "Mirana go" Jake said. In front of Jake a tall pokegirl appeared she was nearly six foot five in height with pink hair trailing down to her waist. She had steel grey eyes and was wearing a tough looking leather vest and some lose battle plants. Around her hands were wrapped two lengths of hand wraps the kind martial artists use. She was very muscled though not overly so and here look was of supreme confidence.<p>

Sigrun tilted her head popping her jaw then murmered "Its an Amazonchan master they are powerful fist fighters." Natsu nodded then noticed something about his pokegirl, she was not holding her real blades in her hands instead she the holding the two pieces of hewn stone that they had been using for training.

Sigruns opponent smiled at her and spoke in a low quite voice "This will be fun" Jake spoke out "Mirana Gatling punch" the Amazon leapt forward energy gathering around her fists Natsu said nothing during the last week he had been impressed with each of his girls ability to think for themselves and preferred to let them handle things.

Sigrun set herself in a defensive stance just before the Amazon was on her stone blades flicking out in defensive patterns. There were loud cracking sounds as the Amazons fists hit stone here fists vanishing in a blur of motion but Sigrun had been attacked by faster i.e Natsu had been throwing punches. The assault ending and in the split second Sigrun flicked her right hand blade at her opponents head.

There was another crack as the Amazon blocked it with her forearm "Mirana Uppercut!" Jake yelled and the Amazons fist connected with Sigrun's chin lifting the girl a foot in the air "Gatling punch" he yelled and in a blur of fists the Amazon struck the Slicers chest. Sigrun hit the ground three feet black still standing, in fact she did not look that bad at all her face was furrowed in confusion "Is that all you got" she asked in a confused voice.

There was silence and Natsu realized what had happened she had been tanking his punches for the past week and he was stronger in the physical sense than many pokegirls it made sense that if someone of lesser strength struck her that she would not be really hurt by it.

The Amazons eyes burned with anger and despite her tamers yelling not to she charged Sigrun with a wild yell of anger. The right hook came steaming in only to miss as Sigrun glided back, the Amazon followed with another punch which Sigrun deflected with her blade and flicked out with the other one lashing across the Amazons muscled chest. The pokegirl took that with a grunt and landed another hard punch into Sigrun chest, she countered with slash which the Amazon managed to block with her arms.

"Gattling punch" her tamer called out and once again her fists blurred into action, Sigrun's body glowed suddenly as she was hit by the attack and both blades came down on the Amazon. Both attacks push the other away Natsu realized she had used counter to strike her opponent. The difference between them was clear Sigrun looked mostly fine with a few scrapes here and there while the Amazon had bruises where she had blocked the stone weapon on her arm and several more on her face and chest.

"Mirana use flame punch" her tamer called out the Amazon moved with the words of her tamer her fist blazing forth in crimson flame hurling herself at her opponent. Sigrun held her ground as the Amazon charged seemingly passive waiting until just the right time before her blades blurred into action one swinging up hitting the wrist of the fist covered in flame deflecting to the side. Her other blade followed the motion of her body as her fist strike deflected the fist and crashed into the head of the Amazon knocking the girl senseless to the ground, and just like that the battle was over.

"And we have our first winner Natsu the newcomer" there were applause but Natsu shrugged them off walking over to Sigrun "You ok?" he asked to which she nodded "Ya her hits hurt but yours are much more powerful."

"_And I was holding back"_ he thought "Good job" he said griping her shoulder, she gave him an annoyed look and kissed him full on the mouth. His cheeks went red and he looked around sure people were laughing at him but no one seemed to notice anything.

His opponent Jake was walking over to him the Amazon vanishing back into the pokeball, he reached with his and "That was a good fight it showed me what I need to work on thank you" Natsu returned the shake, Jake looked at Sigrun up and down "How did you get her endurance so high?"

Natsu shrugged "Training"

Sigrun whispered loud enough for anyone to here "Form Hell"

The dragonslayer laughed and flicked Sigrun head "Bad" he said in between snorts of laughter.

Jake shrugged and turned walking away and Natsu went back to his spot on the wall after balling Sigrun and sat down to wait. It was six more matchers before he was called up again, "now on to the quarter finals people we have seen some good matches so far and lets hope they heat up. For this match we have Natsu the newcomer vs Serena Martian"

* * *

><p>Serena was a cute girl about five foot nothing with dark black hair and simple modest clothes she stood across the field watching him with calm watchful eyes. "Began" the announcer said they both threw there pokeballs out at the same time "Go Stella" the girl said "Mia go" Natsu replayed.<p>

Stella was even shorter than her owner nearly a foot shorter in fact she was only four feet tall and a little of the stocky side other than that she looked mostly human with dark colored hair quite similar to her masters she was wearing clothes that were modest and comfortable and seemed at ease with the world.

Mia appeared smiling with eagerness, Natsu held up his pokedex and clicked the button.

_QUILLARA, the Pincushion Pokégirl__  
><em>_Type:__ Near Human  
><em>_Element:__ Steel  
><em>_Frequency:__ Very Rare  
><em>_Diet:__ Vegetarian  
><em>_Role:__ Prefers solitude, mainly used as forward observers  
><em>_Libido:__ Low  
><em>_Strong Vs:__ Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
><em>_Weak Vs:__ Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
><em>_Attacks:__ Quill Extend, Quill Shot, Tackle, Pummel, Wrestle, Spike Hug, Headbutt, various Whip Techniques  
><em>_Enhancements:__ Enhanced Durability (x8), Enhanced Senses (x10), 360 degree vision, Body is possessed of an array of heavy spikes inside her body which can be withdrawn and extended at will, photographic memory, light healing factor to repair damage done to skin when quills extend or retract  
><em>_Evolves:__ None  
><em>_Evolves From:__ None  
><em>

_Quillaras appeared during the Revenge War. Solitary women in leather trench coats, usually the only clothes they would wear, would be seen near human encampments, taking in everything they saw. They would never speak to anyone and if confronted, they would run off, at which point they would return to their unit leaders to report everything they witnessed via their enhanced senses, their spying role a variant of the Kunoichi and other Pokégirls of that nature. They have a photographic memory and always remember everything they see, hear, smell, touch, or taste. Quillaras would only fight back if cornered, revealing their secret nature as a Pokégirl.  
><em>

_Quillaras are short, stocky Pokégirls, around 4'6," with smallish breasts (never more than a low B-cup without Bloom powder) and short, black hair. Inside their bodies, just underneath their skin, are hundreds of needle thin but surprisingly hard, metallic quills which they can extend to their full length and retract at will, making it near impossible to fight them in close quarters without a weapon of some kind. More experienced Quillaras can extend only a portion of their quills at a time. Due to their quills, their bodies are surprisingly dense, and they weigh a great deal more than one would expect a girl of their size to weigh. They can also shoot out portions of their quills as a projectile attack, and regrow quills lost during battle.  
><em>

_In battle, Quillaras prefer to remain at a distance, fighting with chains to keep their opponent away. They have high durability (which goes down a little when their quills are extended), and their quills make them dangerous in close combat, but something in the mental makeup of the Quillaras as a breed make them unbelievably paranoid about letting anyone get close to them, emotionally or physically, for any reason. When someone does get in close during combat, they tend to panic and lash out with wild blows that due tremendous damage due to the sharp tips of their quills.  
><em>

Natsu blinked at the information he said "Watch out Mia she had quills do not get close range."

The Pia nodded sifting her stance, Serena spoke out "Stella quill shot"

Razor sharp quills exploded form her body, Mia reacted using quick attack not for an actual attack but the increase in speed and avoided the quills. "Stella Now" her tamer called and the pokegirl reached behind her puling a chain link length and swinging it. Mia jumped and avoided the chain lighting gathering in her hand and flung it at the Quillara. The pokegirl hissed in pain but endured swinging the chain again. Mia dove over it landing a controlled roll and gathering in lighting again flinging it once more. And once more the pokegirl endured once more "Stella Quill shot!" and razor sharp quills shot out once more, Mia managed to avoid them but did not see the chain until too late as it encircled her and with a yank almost pulled her from her feet and towards the Quillara.

Natsu saw her panic and rational though leave her eyes "Mia push all your power out!" he ordered, the commanded registered and before Stella pulled the chain again Mia tensed and suddenly electricity exploded from her body raw lighting arced through the steel chain and into the Quillara. Natsu felt her magic surge forth and more lighting exploded shattering the chains and knocking the other pokegirl senseless. The lighting abruptly vanished as Mia dropped to one knee breathing hard; Natsu was beside her in an instant helping her to her feet and away from the battlefield "You nearly lost control?" he asked to which she nodded saying nothing "Its ok your still new but we do need to work on it." He balled her and sat back down against the wall and waited.

* * *

><p>Three more battles passed and it soon was the semi finals he stepped out on to the field again this time squaring off against a middle aged man with slightly graying hair the man was also wearing a dashing top hat which he tipped toward Natsu and at the same time they threw there pokeballs "Your turn Eden" he said while Natsu said "Go Sigrun"<p>

To his surprise it was another slicer that the Top Hat man had summoned she was five foot eight with silver hair and warrior build she wore a priestess kimo and at her side was a single long Katana. Sigrun smiled as she griped her stone blades the whites of her teeth shimmering in the noon sun, the other slicer turned her nose up at Sigrun visibly un impressed by the by the stone weapons. The battle began when they both moved at the same time dashing towards each other Eden not drawing her blade tell the last possible moment in the style of Iaido the art of drawing the blade.

Natsu had seen Erza use it from time to time and thankfully Sigrun was awhere of it to, its real power came from the speed and surprise at which the user could drawn and strike with their weapon. It one breath the blades clashed three times in another six, Eden's strikes were refined and precise and blinding quick in there execution. While Sigrun's movements were slower due to the practice blades but she had faster reflexes and an eye for reading her opponents moves. The two stepped back at the same time blades held at the ready.

Each tried to stare the other down eyes locked together, Eden moved suddenly blade flicking out in a horizontal sweep, Sigrun countered it with one blade and swept the other up in a vertical slash. Eden stepped back the point of the stone blade catching one of her sleeves and tearing it off. Sigrun pressed the attack striking in fast small arcs trying to overwhelm her opponent. Eden however was more disciplined and weathered the storm of blows returning a counter strike that nearly took an eye out. However Sigruns reflexes saved her as she pulled her head back avoiding the blow, Eden moved forward raming the butt of her blade into Sigrun then sheathing it and bring it above her head to block the return strike from Sigrun. Then the sheathed blade was brought down to her side to deflect another attack from the second blade. Eden let Sigrun attack several more times deflecting each attack thrown at her without drawing her blade.

Then in the interval in which Sigrun slowed her aggression Eden blurred forward her body lowering until she was close to the ground drawing her blade and slicing in an upward slice that was no were near Sigruns body. What it did do was throw up a wave of dust and dirt straight into Sigruns eyes forcing the Slicer to close her eyes. Eden's blade flashed in the light as is flicked around to slice down her body moving forward in range of Sigrun.

"Block high" Natsu called out and Sigrun's stone blades intercepted the katana, the slicer then let out a cry and shoved Eden's blade back opening her eyes as the dust settled the stone blades whacking the other slicer across the chest and arm. To Eden's credit she did not so much as grunt in pain she simply took several steps sheathing her blade a new weariness in her eyes.

"Eden quick attack"

In a blur of motion that Slicer moved across the distance, Sigrun however had been training with Natsu who when he wanted to be was much faster than people would believe upon seeing him. By using quick attack Eden had in some ways removed that power of her superior experience and skill after all you knew a pokegirl had to attack before that burst of speed ended or it would be wasted.

Sigrun moved at the last second avoiding that strike all together coming down then up and a tight roll, Eden was no less quick making a quick step to the side and spin so that she was in place to face Sigrun but as she did so Natsu fell power gather to her blade and the air sifted slightly just like when the feral Sigrun had swordwaved him.

He then noted that Sigrun had missed the gathering of power e called out "dive right!"and Sigrun snapped into motion just as Eden fired a swordwave at her. The blade of cutting air whistled past her and then the universe decided to have its fun for the day with its favorite dragon slayer because the swordwave shot towards him.

He had only a moment to be shocked and reacted by holding up his hand palm out that blade of wind crashed into his palm and dissipated with a sharp ringing sound. Natsu almost hissed at the sharp pain but upon looking at his palm only saw a shallow cut. He placed his finger over the cut and welded it shut with his flame. Which hurt like hell but sealed the cut nicely, it was only when he looked up that he noticed everyone staring at him.

Even Sigrun was gaping at him "What are you doing fight." He said. The Slicer snapped out of her trance whirling on her opponent fury in her eyes. Eden seemed stunned by what had happened and here tamer the Top hat man seemed just as shocked. Sigrun however had a different reaction; a low growl emitted from her and her body trembled in anger. Natsu only noticed because he was looking but there was the slightest blue glow around her stone blades and he felt the magic of his world rise within her body.

Eden recovered seeming to shove her astonishment into the back of her mind and focus on her battle, but the aura of magic around Sigrun intensified. Both Pokegirls leapt towards each other and there was a sound of steal crashing against stone then the shimmering tone of metal shattering under pressure.

Eden stared at her broken sword for a brief moment before falling to her knees and keeling over, Sigrun stood high her eyes blazing with fury and magic and the crowd cheered in wild exaltation and so ended that battle with Natsu and Sigrun the winners.

The crowd erupted and Natsu looked up surprise, at the start of this the seats while holding a good amount of people had plenty of seats left over, now everything was filled with men women and children howling there support and joy at seeing a good fight.

The was a sound and Eden disappeared into her pokeball as her tamer walked up to him "My apologies for that attack it was not my purpose nor hers to hit you."

Natsu laughed wavering his hand "Not a problem"

The man blinked at him but nodded "Thank you"

Natsu grinned at him and nodded back, Sigrun leaned against him breathing hard "I won master"

"I won who?"

She paused for a moment "I won Natsu"

He grinned at that "hell yes you did you even used magic"

She nodded and nearly stumbled but Natsu steadied her "I'm tired" she muttered "I fell so drained"

Natsu had a brief memory of his first time using magic being horrifically tiring "That's natural" he said "Or at least the same thing happened to me"

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted from exhaustion, Natsu gently touched the pokeball to her chest and she vanished into is slipspace. The crowd was still buzzing with excitement as Natsu went to the sidelines and waited for the last match to be over. At some point he closed his eyes and was awakened by the roar of the crowd as the announcer began to speak "Ladies and Gentleman I am proud to announce the finals are here!" he was forced to cover his ears at the sudden noise "Now for the grand prize of not one but two pokegirls rarely seen in the crimson league will the winners of the Semi Finals Natsu the newcomer and Jean Marcus of smexyvill please step forward.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell names there town smexyvill" Natsu muttered as he stored forward into the arena to the cheers of the audience, across from him a tall lean man in his prime with full dark red hair that spilled over his face almost in a feminine style the man wore a dark blue tie shirt with a sort of pants that Natsu had learned were called Jeans in his belt were six pokeballs and something about the way he held himself told Natsu this was more than the average Tamer.<p>

Jean looked up at Natsu his face set in a grin "I've really had fun in this" he looked around "I started out in small tournaments such as this you know. They drove me, made me desire to become stronger" he shook his head "But now that I made it here even with my weakest I want to win it even though I have competed against gym leaders this small contest ignites my desire to win."

The place was silent as he spoke save for someone whispering "Isn't he a pro I think I've seen him before"

Jean took out a pokeball and looked at Natsu "I'm sorry but you should just give up at the current level of your pokegirls you can't hope to match this…Melody I chose you"

He threw out his pokeball and with blast of light his pokegirls appeared, she was a tall one standing over at just six foot eight with bright orange scales instead of skin all over her body here orange hair danced about her head as if made of flame and from her back two huge dragon like wings opened. Behind her was a long tail with a huge flame blazing from its end here eyes glowed like live coals and steam was exhaled when she breathed and on her face was a grin quite like her tamer the look of one that desired to win.

Natsu felt his breath catch for a moment at just how draconic she looked but he restrained himself and held up his pokedex.

_WHORIZARD, the Sexy Searing Soaring Pokégirl  
>Type:<em>_Not Very Near Human  
>Element:<em>_Fire/Flying  
>Frequency:<em>_Rare to Very Rare  
>Diet:<em>_plants, small animals, pokechow__  
>Role:<em>_igniting things, combat__  
>Libido:<em>_High__  
>Strong Vs:<em>_Bug, Fighting, Fire, Plant, Steel__  
>Weak Vs:<em>_Electric, Rock, Water__  
>Attacks:<em>_Fireball, Fire Spin, Flame Thrower, Ember, Warm Embrace, Burning Hands, Ignite, Rage, Fire Blast__  
>Enhancements:<em>_Endurance, Heat Resistance, Updraft__  
>Evolves:<em>_None__  
>Evolves From:<em>_CharMelons__(normal)__  
><em>

_A Whorizard is a CharMelons that has had even more combat victories and Taming, letting her make the jump to her final form. Whorizards are quite different from their previous form, in that they now have large wings from their shoulders. They gain a secondary element, Flying, that negates some of their previous strengths and weaknesses, making their Tamers have to plan their strategies with them differently now. For a long time, many researchers debated over whether or not Whorizard was a Dragon-type, since she could fly and breathe fire. Eventually, they came to the (correct) conclusion that while she seemed to be, she wasn't a Dragon-type Pokégirl, though a minority still holds this view. A Whorizard's red-blonde hair seems to dance quicker now, as though it was a crackling flame. When she lets it appear, the fire on the end of her tail burns hotly, large and powerful.__  
><em>

_A Whorizard is very powerful in combat. Her Ignite attack is a greater version of Burning Hands, allowing her to set part of herself, usually her arms or upper torso, aflame, and she then grabs her enemy, inflicting heavy damage. Fire Blast is a superior version of Fireball, letting her spit a ball of flame that explodes when it hits something. Her most feared attack though is Rage. When using Rage, her defenses lower, but her attacks are even stronger, her flames burning hotter and her blows more powerful. Many opponents have been known to forfeit the match at the sight of a Raging Whorizard. Indeed, the phrase "like a Raging Whorizard" is used to describe someone with a short temper.__  
><em>

_A Whorizard's ability to fly is very advantageous to her, both in and out of combat, allowing her to cover long distances for scouting and such, while also letting her retain air superiority over land-bound foes. Her Updraft special ability is where she heats the air under her, making a heavy gust of wind push up under her wings. Using this ability, she can lift off from a still position, not needing to run and flap her wings to take to the air. It also can be used in mid-flight to gain more altitude, or to give her wings a rest. Her control over his ability is enough that she can use if on others up to around twenty feet away or so, often relieving tired Flying-types when they can't stop by letting them rest their wings. This technique is also useful for drying someone off without burning them. A Whorizard will tend to try and use her own natural flames to negate being wet after being hit with a water attack, so she mostly uses this on her Tamer or other non-Fire-type Pokégirls who want to dry off.__  
><em>

_Whorizards have the trademark High libido of over Fire-types, and want to be Tamed several times a day. If they don't get laid often, they tend to become irritable and standoffish, often arguing with their Tamer, hoping for some enjoyable punishment in the bedroom as their Tamer "shows them who's boss." They do enjoy stroking and cuddling, but not to the extent that their previous forms did. They much prefer fast and furious screwing. Their cunt is even hotter than that of a CharMelons' though, and only Tamers with a heat-resistant Blood Gift can hope to Tame them without special creams and not have nasty burns down there.__  
>Feral Whorizards are terrors, raining fire down from above. They are usually attacked on sight with intent to capture, since all but the most foolish of humans and Pokégirls realizes just how dangerous, and how strong, a Feral Whorizard is. It's exceptionally rare for a Threshold girl to become a Whorizard.<em>

Natsu had to blink for a moment at that information and as he processed it realized that Mia would be no possible match for this one nether would Sigrun even if she was rested he felt a fierce smile stretch his face that only left one thing to do.

He raised his hand and spoke out loud and clear "I exorcise my right to fight in the place of one of my pokegirls"

One could have heard a pin drop as his words as everything one in the stadium gaped in shock at the lunatic in the center. "Um," the announcer said after a stunned moment "I don't think that is allowed"

"It is, look it up under Aura Guardians"

There was the sound of pages form a book being flipped and a small bit of murmuring as the announcer looked up the relevant passage. After a long moment he spoke in the voice of one sending someone to their own death "It…is within the rules"

Murmuring and whispers broke out over the arena and Jean spoke up "Are you insane forget anything else Melody can melt steel with her flames and her can bench press boulders do you have a death wish.

Natsu ignored him and slipped out of his shirt, no need to damage one of the few things he had from his world, he felt the pokegirls eyes on him seizing him up her eyes suddenly uneasy.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Natsu nodded "Sure and everything your telling me is firing me up I haven't had a good fight in forever"

"Good fight? this is suicide"

Natsu stepped out into the dirt match space, Jean covered his have with his hands "Fine, whatever, Melody just knock him out and be done with it."

The Pokegirl rolled her eyes and stalked forward body held taunt by annoyance "I can't believe the first time I get called into battle in two months I end up smacking around some puny human."

Natsu waited grin still etched into his face as the girl moved closer towering over him and with a look of contempt she slapped him across the face. From a pokegirl of her power it was the same thing as being given an all out punch from a martial arts master. Natsu's head barely moved "You know" he said still grinning "This is going to be a short fight if you don't take me seriously" then he punched her in the chest.

Her eyes went wide as the force of the blow shoved her back several feet and left her slightly hunched over in reflexive pain. All around them silence ruled as the people in the audience stared uncomprehending, the pokegirl gasped in pain as Natsu simply stood there waiting for her to regain focus he wanted a fight not a beatdown born of surprise.

"Melody what's wrong" Jean called out

The pokegirl recovered at his voice and caught her breath "He…he's strong master"

Her tamer blinked at those words almost as if he had never heard her say them before "He might have some blood gift but he's still human just hit his jaw he's no were near as fast or durable as you"

A moment ago her eyes would have shown that she believed him but now they had a small shred of doubt in them, she moved forward her body tensing and unleashed a punch that was slightly above the strength of an near super human. Natsu let the blow land crashing into his jaw, and once again nothing happened "I said you should take me seriously and I meant it" he punched her again harder. She had been ready for it this time and took it with a grunt only sliding back several inches. Once again Natsu waited for her to recover meanwhile her Tamer called out "Melody?"

The girl grunted and a small trickle of blood dripped down her mouth, his face hardened with anger and he said very quietly "Melody if you think it wise attack him with full strength."

The girls eyes glittered and she sprang forward holding nothing back unleashing the full might at her commanded in one punch. There was a crack and a small shockwave, women screamed men flinched and Natsu's head rocked back. Slowly he righted himself his cheek showing a huge bruise and when he grinned blood fell from his mouth.

"Fuck the hell yes" he breathed "A real fight, it's been too long"

Melody took a step back as Natsu's eyes fell upon her, he took a step towards her eyes alight with excitement. The pokegirl stepped father away from him her breathing quickened in terror, that caused Natsu to stop and he tilted his head slightly.

"That…that does not look right"

"W-what?"

"Why are you afraid?"

"I'm-I'm not"

Natsu gestured around them "This is not a fight to the death" he grinned "Come on just treat me like your worthy rival, for the next few minuets I'm just another pokegirl"

That caused a lot of snickers from the stunned crowd but they shut up when he turned his eyes one them, "And besides" he said turning back to her "Fear is not a look that belongs on your face" He locked eyes with her "I just want and all our fight and I think you do to."

Melody closed her eyes and took in a breath, a moment later a laugh escaped her lips "Thank you" she said with a slight bow of her head.

Natsu grin got wider "You know how you can reward me"

The pokegirl raised her clawed hands and scarlet flame coated them as she clenched her hands into fists "I say again" Natsu said as he crossed his arms "FUCK THE HELL YES" he arms snapped outwards fire exploding out at his wrists and he leapt forward.

A manic grin crossed Melody's face as her hair alit with a crimson flame, the flame on the back of her tail shifting to match the same and she followed suit as the audience, the announcer, and melody's tamer just stared in shook.

"Karyū no Tekken" he shouted out.

"Fire Fist" the pokegirl howled in return.

The two attacks met and the explosion of flame and heat forced all save Melody's tamer to look away, some part of Natsu's mind noted this and drew the conclusion that the boy must have a strong flame bloodgift. That part of Natsu then sighed and discarded the information as Natsu was never going to think on it.

The Whorizad was sent flying backwards on just righting herself with her wings before she crashed into her tamer. She looked down at her hand in mild annoyance and saw that it was shaking from the clash and she could not feel it anymore.

On pure Instinct her wings flapped hard and she shot up into the air in time to avoid the humans kick, she dashed a shot distance through the air leading the boy away from her tamer.

Natsu his face still grinning leapt into the air fire blasting out of his feet like rockets, the two clashed in mid air the girl avoiding Natsu punch using her superior maneuverability to slip behind Natsu and she warped her hands around throwing her body back and launching the dragon slayer towards the ground.

There was a dull boom and dust covered where he had hit, by the time it settled the boy was already up again a few more scratches but it did not seem to faze him. Melody hovered above the battle field and suddenly went still as Natsu's senses told him that power was gathering from within her.

The announcer who had been quite so far spoke out finally in a quite subdued voice "O hell she's using fire blast that may be too much."

The girl opened her mouth and a titanic blast of fire shot out towards her opponent, once again people screamed or covered their eyes or else watched in fascinated horror. The fire struck and the earth shook with the force of it.

"Natsu" Mia said quietly and almost fearfully.

For a brief second there was silence as the flame coated that area were Natsu had been, then the fire began to spin then shrink and as if they hadn't been shocked enough they bore witness to the Dragon Slayer of Flame devour that attack.

"Mhh" Natus breathed out in apparition "Thanks for the meal" then flame exploded outward all over his body and he launched himself into the air again, it was just like the time he fought Laxas so long ago fire coating his body to allow him momentary flight.

To his opponents credit she did not react to his devouring of the flame, instead more power exploded from her body as the Announcer who seemed to be talking only out of sheer reflex "Thats the Rage ability"

The two glowing comets of flame clashed in the skis spinning and circling as the met multiple times each bringing a new explosion of flame into existence. In final clash both fighters lost their flaming auras and descend to the ground.

Both held there poses for a moment and laugher bubbled from both their lips and the leapt at each other, Natsu dogged a clawed slash and kicked out her legs. The girl somehow managed to spin and her powerful tail hit him in the side knocking him away a few feet allowing her time to stand.

She attacked almost instantly and Natsu accepted a small graze across his chest in order to land a punch above her right eye. She tanked the blow with a grunt and returned the favor with a headbutt, since both had iron hard skulls nothing really happened and Natsu grabbed the girl spun sweeping her off her feet and slamming her into the ground creating a small shockwave that knocked the breath out of her. But still her battle instincts fought on as she kicked out with her powerful legs hitting something solid. Natsu tanked the blow with a grunt just has she had his and grabbed the foot spun and threw her.

She righted herself with her wings before Natsu was one her, she grabbed his hands shifting tactics and bore down on him with all her strength. Natsu smile still wide and manic took up the challenge, The bodies of the two fighters seemed to vibrate as every muscle in their respective bodies strained against each other. Melody by this point had lost most of her reservations about fighting this human, the ever the hell insane bloodgifts he had going for him had placed him on her level. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened next , the boy began to push her back she whose strength could shatter rock, bench press boulders found her match, no found her superior in her opponent. Slowly her arms were pushed back her legs trembling under strain as Natsu through brute force pressed her down.

Melody's eyes went wide and she let go falling backwards, Natsu's own force being used against him, her legs snap back then forward double kicking him in the chest and knocking him back. She leapt up wings spared wide to take to the sk when Natsu opened his mouth and a stream of fire shot out and exploded in her chest.

She grunted in pain as the Dragon slayer closed in, her slash missed by a hairs breath and Natsu smashed several powerful blows into her chest. Then a flaming right uppercut that made her see stars, her wings snapped forward blowing the dust of the area into Natsu eyes forcing him to step back.

Melody leapt back her wings propelling her back twenty feet her breathing coming in hard and fast, blood trickling out of her mouth and a cut above her eye. But still like Natsu there was a smile etched into her mouth "I see now," she gasped "I can't win, your too strong"

Natsu tilted his head and she grinned even more "Of course that does not mean that I'm just going to give you this victory" Her body erupted into flame the air around them beginning to crackle with power, "I was hoping to save this" The fire around her began to stir and spin "A move I created" The fire condensed around her right arm "To win, for my masters sake" The flames condensed even further seeming to seep into her arm. The skin and scales began to glow white hot like a poker "Brazo derecho del diablo" she breathed out.

Natsu stared at the attack for a moment "I'm" he said as magic gathered around him "getting all fired up" and Fire alit his body once more, but it was different from before it was stronger more concentrated. He lowered his head and charged "Karyū no Kenkaku (Fire Dragon Sword Horn)" he shouted.

The Whorizard howled her challenge to the stars themselves as she too charged, everything around them seemed to fall silent as the two hung in mid air a bare instant before they clashed. Head met hand as Natsu clashed against Melody's power. There was a brief glimmer of light before both fighters vanished in a sphere of flame and force which devastated what little was left of the in the area floor shattered dust flying high into the air.

The smoke cleared only slowly and as it did so it reviled the two fighters standing atop the rubble of what had once been solid earth. Melody held herself tall for the briefest of instants "I'm sorry master his power is…unfathomable" the pokegirl fell back eyes closing as she fainted here energy gone."

The announcer spoke up "We…we…we have a winner, um holy fu.." his voice trailed off "Right children are here, um holy fudge." The announcer made voice like sounds but he could not seem to find the right words "What the hell" he finally said "We have a winner, Natsu the newcomer"

There was no cheering for the dragon slayer just stunned silence, even Mia and Sigrun hadn't really been seen him using even a fraction of his real power. But he Dragon Slayer did not care about that, the cheering and the praise were not really what he wanted. He bowed to the unconscious pokegirl "Thank you" he said and turned. It had been a good day, he had finely gotten a taste of the opponents he could expect from this world and it was tantalizing.

* * *

><p>1<p>

1

1

1

1

I know its been forever since i updated this story but here it is.

P.S None of my stories are ever fully dead, just in coma's

Fanboy out


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 New family, New Darkness

1

1

1

1

1

Hey everyone I know its been a really long time since I updated this story but as you can see I still do write parts of it from time to time.

Hope you enjoy

1

1

1

1

* * *

><p>Natsu slipped back on his shirt, the area still held in complete silence, well almost complete "That, that was incredible master." Sigrun said her eyes wide with awe.<p>

"That was incredible what?" he asked

Sigrun blinked twice before realizing "Natsu" she corrected "That was incredible Natsu"

"Good" he said with a grin before turning around to face the crowd "You can talk now….this is getting awkward."

The sound of hundreds of people whispering sprang up almost insistently the eyes of all on the Dragon Slayer, most of the looks held no real fear. These people lived in far too harsh a world with far too many living breathing walking disasters to so fear of someone as strong as a pokegirl.

No what was on their minds was how in the hell such a thing was possible, sure the Aura Guardians could fight pokegirls but many had never seen one. They were a small and very secretive group, and the ones who had knew that those using Aura relied on it for protection, for offence and defense. Aura gave one access to vast amounts of powerful abilities and made you stronger and faster but never to the degree of high level Pokegirls.

The only ones capable of that were the dead War Espers that of course was name known to very few, in the crowd only perhaps two of the oldest had even heard the name. And of course the rumors that went along with it the rumors of people with power that equaled even the legendary. But that was impossible the last one Benjamin Valentine was dead and he had no known children.

Natsu looked around until he saw Thorn who was walking over to him his own eyes holding an echo of the same shock everyone else was feeling. "Holy Shit" he said as he reached Natsu "When you asked about being able to fight alongside your pokegirls I never dreamed you meant this"

Natsu looked around and it dawned on him that he had destroyed the entire arena floor, "Um," he said scratching his head "Sorry about the ground"

Thorn blinked "What, no" he shook his head "I'm not worried about that, on a whim I had this tournament broadcast live and what you just did is guaranteed to bring people." He paused again "Mostly league types but people all the same"

He held out two pokeballs "Here is your prize as the winner" Natsu gently caught the balls and placed them on his belt "Also here's a bonus because….well it doesn't matter" he pulled out a device and pressed a few buttons.

Natsu's pokedex beeped and a message appeared saying some money had been deposited in his account. "Thanks" he said, Mia and Sigrun both nodded.

Behind the people of the town began to silently make their way out, afraid they might not be but events like this were the sort of thing that one went home to think about before acting on.

Thorne grinned nervously "Sorry about them, there just in shock."

Natus waved his hand "Doesn't matter I got a good fight"

The big man glanced around, then leaned in closer hand extended, Natsu quirked eyebrow but traded grips with him, Thorn said very quietly "You should leave as soon as possible, those league types I mentioned they aren't all the friendly."

The Dragon slayer pursed his lips "Why" he said in an equally quiet tone.

Thorn gave him a grim look "People are attracted to power they will want to know how you got it and if they can take it."

The man leaned back "I'm sorry to hear that you're leaving, you sure you don't want to stay?" he said loudly.

The Dragon Slayer shrugged "Sorry but you know places to go people to see"

The big man nodded "It was good to meet you Natsu"

"You too Bornbad"

Thorn laughed as he turned and headed back towards the town, Natsu gestured to Mia and Sigrun and led them off at a fast gate towards the road. Soon the town was far behind as the three vanished into to oncoming evening.

As the Dragon Slayer vanished over the horizon, Thorn made his way back to his bar and picked up a telephone. He pressed several numbers and put it to his ear "Drake you are not going to believe what just happened" he said as the other end answered.

* * *

><p>1<p>

1

1

* * *

><p>It was a testament to his training that they kept up with him for nearly an hour of solid running. He made sure to keep a close eye on them and the moment Mia began to lag he slowed to a walk; Mia nodded at him in thanks.<p>

"How long do we go Master" Sigrun asked

Natsu pursed his lips, I don't know, I have no desire to meet with other people in charge, the ones back home dislikes me enough at it is."

He thought about it for a second "Do you mind if I ball you two, I'll put some more distance between us and the town."

Mia sighted "You don't need to ask Natsu your our master remember?"

The Dragon Slayer sighed "Mia in some way I'm not quite like everyone else"

Sigrun muttered under her breath "Understatement"

"Not what I meant, even from my I'm different" he put his hand over his heart "I'm a Dragon Slayer a wizard that has been given the power of a dragon in order to defeat them. Ign… my father placed his power in me. He fused my soul with his essence, the essences of a dragon. In many ways I am more dragon than human, do you know what that means Mia?"

The Pia shook her head eyes wide as she watched him "I don't believe in taking someone freedom away."

He held up the Pokeball "And yet here I am doing just that, I understand that in this world capturing and training Pokegirls is the only way to survive, I accept that but." His fist clenched "I made sure to turn off the program in the pokeballs that make you compliant and I did the same in the others as well."

He could not bring himself to look at them "This is why I hate thinking" he half snarled to himself "I need you, both of you and four more to even have a chance to return to my world. But that also means I have to take away the freedom of four other living thinking beings," he spoke out very quietly "Just like I have you two."

"No" Pia said her voice hard causing Natsu and Sigrun to stop, the grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around "Do I look like a pokegirl without choice?"

Natsu said nothing "What would you do I you wanted to tame me and I said no?"

"I"

"You would not, you would never even think to do so against my will" she finished for him.

Sigrun reached over and touched his shoulder "Master" she caught herself "Natsu let me ask you something?"

Natsu said nothing by she could feel his eyes shift to her "Why is the bothering you now?"

The dragon slayer's eyes flashed "I'm not the smartest person in the world, I know that and I'm fine with it, but" he shrugged "Every time you called me master it felt wrong, I felt annoyed, I felt…I felt like a monster"

He turned his gaze away from both of them "I only just put it together, what I was feeling, what I was thinking." He shivered "I love freedom, I love fairy tail, fairy tail believes in freedom."

He looked up at the skies and spoke out again "I'm so confused master why would you tell me to do this? It goes against everything you have taught our guild."

Mia glanced at Sigrun who shrugged "Why do you always look to the sky mine student?"

A voice said from behind them, Natsu yelped as if he had been stung and whirled, his pokegirl followed his actions and turned. In form of them stood a girl, she could only be four feet tall at max. Her hair bright blond and was long it fell down almost to her ankles. Her green eyes were warm and filled with such light and hope that Mia and Sigrun began to feel at ease just by her presence.

Natus bowed slightly "Master"

The girl tilted her head at him "Why dost thou look to the skies when thou talks to me?"

The Dragon slayer shrugged, "The whole astral body thing."

Sigrun and Mia shook off the aura of calm and both took a cautious step closer to Natsu "Who are you?" Sigrun asked.

The girl turned her gaze on the Slicer and a warm smile stretched her face "I am Natsu's master, Mavis Vermilion founder of fairy tail."

Mia blinked "But he said you're dead?"

Mavis laughed "My body has long become dust but my spirit lives on."

Sigrun was blinking and rubbing her eyes "You are not seeing things child everything Natsu has told you is true"

She turned to Natus, "You have a question?"

The dragon slayers face turned serious "How can this be justified?" his hands clenched "I know I'm not smart but I believe in freedom," he waved his hand "Yet here I am taking away there's"

Both pokegirls gave Mavis a helpless look and the queen of the fairies gave them a reassuring nod, "I assumed that you would come to this conclusion" she said with a satisfied nod "I would expect it of any of my heirs, but tell me Natsu do you know what happens if a Pokegirl is not tamed?"

The dragon slayer paused for a beat "They go feral"

"Indeed" she paused and made sure his eyes were on hers "To go feral means that their mind descend that that of animals. They lose speech, they lose intellect, they lose control over themselves. Natsu in a very real sense they become almost animals."

Pia nodded "It's true though I'm feralborn so I had no experience with this" she gestured to herself "Freedom"

Mavis nodded "Being tamed is the only way that pokegirl can keep their sanity, it is the only way known to do this."

Natus bit his lip which Mavis saw and she continued "I know what you are thinking Natsu and yes you are correct, there are many ways this can be abused." The founder of fairy tail shrugged and her voice took on a sad tone "This is reality evil exists and festers whether it be in blackest night or brightest day."

Natus nodded "I expect you not to fall prey to these temptations, I expect you not to take advantage of the needs of the beings living here" she vanished and reappeared a foot from the dragon slayers head floating a foot off the ground, her hands cupping both his cheeks "If you do that then no you are not taking away their freedom, your granting it to them."

Natsu turned slightly and blinked hard stupid dust getting in his eyes the bowed from to the waist "Yes my Master"

The fairy smiled and turned to the pokegirls, she looked them up and down and nodded to herself "These will do"

Power, a lot of power gathered around her, Mia's ears flattened, Natsu suppressed gulp and Sigrun hands automatically went to her sword. Above in the evening sky the clouds scattered and the stars shone down far too bright to be natural. Upon Natsu's arm the mark of fairy glitter shown bright several of the symbols morphing, on his other arm a new tattoo formed.

The power used spiraled and twisted the lines of magic shifting until it looked like a mass of vines they centered around a new mark the symbol of fairy tail like the one on his shoulder but more interact and well designed. Then Mavis put her hand over his heart and there was a slight burning sensation as he felt magic being placed inside his body.

When she removed her hand from his body the burning increased and two white beams of light shot from his body and spiraled around Mia and Sigrun. The beams spun until they collided with the skin were upon in a flash of white light the mark of fairy tail appeared where the light had touched. On Mia it formed at her left shoulder blade in a deep shade of sea green, on Sigrun to appeared in the area of the her navel a solid shade of dark red.

Natsu blinked "What did?"

Mavis interrupted him "To your original mark of Fairy glitter I made a small modification, to your other arm I gave it a new mark" Natsu looked at it closely "The mark of Fairy Law" Natsu did a spit take as both Mia and Suigun studied there new marks with some alarm. "As to your body I simply placed a spell in it, whenever you have the complete trust of a pokegirl you capture and they are at heart willing then my spell will mark them and they will become fairy tail."

A huge smile of pure delight lit across Natsu's face "You mean"

"Yes Natsu," she gestured "Meet the newest members of our guild"

Both girls blinked "What?"

The dragon slayer however went over to them and picked them clean up off the ground and made their ribs creak with a hug of joy that confused them.

"What does that mean?" Pia asked

Natsu laughed "It means that your family, it means that no matter what happens not matter where you go that you have a place to return to, that you always have a home."

He paused for a beat "Granted that home is in another world entirety but the point still stands."

Pia shrugged "If you out of that slump then I'll gladly accept it."

Sigrun was looking down at her navel and studying the mark "So" she looked up at Natsu "This marks me as yours?"

Natsu blinked at that then shook his head vigorously "Oh hell no it marks you as my equal"

Sigrun gave him a look "You went hand to hand with a Whorizard, a pokegirl who is considered one of the strongest non legendary and used what fifty percent of your power?,"

Natsu waved his hand "twenty tops"

Sigrun blinked at that then gulped "Right twenty percent and you say that I am your equal?"

Mavis raised her hand "It means that as a member of fairy tail you are under his protection, every member can have a say in the way the guild works, every member is allowed to disagree." She smiled "Every member matters and everyone regardless of blood is family"

Sigrun's eyes became a little moist and she looked to the side blinking hard in a fashion very like Natsu, Mavis nodded "I must take my leave but before I go," she glanced at Natsu "Your pokedex push the blue button then the red one."

And with those strange words she vanished, Natsu blinked twice and pulled out his pocket and pressed the blue button that said App and the red one which said News.

A woman appeared on the screen a video of Natsu's fight playing in the background "This shocking footage was filmed at a small tournament in Juicy Waters. Within two hours it has become the talk of the web and the world. League officials have declined comment but our investigators are reporting that several dozen of their officers are being sent to investigate.

The video of the destruction after the battle was shown "Like many others I am skeptical as to whether this footage is real, but if it is one can only wonder what kind of havoc this boy could wreak." Natsu sighed and flicked off the device while Mia fumed in anger "How dare she assume you going to wreak havoc, that's just so mean to" she went on while natsu had an uncomfortable flash back to the many villages and cities that had fallen in the wake of his presence.

"Ya" he said without any confidence to Mia's rant "You tell em"

"…wait" he muttered a thought appearing in his mind "didn't Mavis say she made a modification to the fairy glitter mark….." He looked up to the sky "Real funny make a change and not tell me what it does!" he thought as hard as he could that direction. It could have been just the wind but he could have sworn that someone was laughing at him in the skies.

After balling Mia and Sigrun Natsu took off at a running pace, he ran until the moon was bright in the sky and the first dregs of tiredness began to sink into his bones. It was deep evening when he set up camp and created the small hollow. After lighting a fire and preparing a meal he unballed Mia and Sigrun, while they began to eat he held up one of the pokeballs he had won.

He felt the eyes of the two girls one him as he opened it up, there was a flash of light and from it a figure formed, she was small, smaller than Mia and the Pia clocked in at four foot five. Her back was covered in soft looking blue fur and her hair matched it as it grew long and freely down her back. Her body was thin almost too thin looking but not quite. She wore a tattered old shit that looked ready to fall apart, her eyes opened and revealed two twin orbs of red. On top of that she looked young, like Wendy young, like way the hell too young to be a pokegirl.

While she got her bearings he scanned her with the pokedex.

_SONICA, the Speedy Pokégirl_

_Type: Near Human; Anthropomorphic (Hedgehog)_

_Element: Fighting_

_Frequency: Rare_

_Diet: Pokéchow, fruits_

_Role: speed attacks, hit 'n' run tactics_

_Libido: Average to High_

_Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel_

_Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic_

_Attacks: Dash, Sonic Punch, Sonic Wave, Blur, Buzzsaw_

_Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Stamina (x5), Enhanced Reflexes (x5), Muscle Control_

_Evolves: Dash (battle stress), Jurimi (Cat E-Medal)_

_Evolves From: None_

_During Sukebe's War, Sonica were a rarity to see on the battlefield. This was because most who saw them, died soon after. They were meant for hit and run missions, for which their ability to control their musculature making them ideal._

_They can get the most out of a single muscle contraction, allowing them to go from a standstill to their max speed (between 200mph and 270mph) in under a second, as well as shift directions with equal precision. Unfortunately, their popularity began to die out when Sukebe realized a flaw, though they were able to command immense speeds within a second, their bodies were not able to take the continuous stress to their muscles, meaning they could only last for several minutes before they needed to rest._

_Sonica are small, ranging from 4' to 5' feet in height. Their backs (and sometimes their arms and legs as well) are covered in a soft coating of blue fur (though other colors have been seen) that can lightly harden when feeling threatened. They can have a wide range of hairstyles, their slight abilities allowing more diversity, though it is usually always spiked, whether long or short. Their hair and eye color always matches their fur._

_Sonica are hyper, always going for things that can get their blood flowing. They love to engage in things that require speed, especially races, and afterwards can go into a slight "hyper mode" where it appears as if they cant slow down. Everything they do is at a faster speed than normal, whether walking talking or just thinking. It's during this time that they love to be tamed, and their libido jumps._

_Threshold cases are rare, though not unheard of. Usually happening to excited or overactive girls._

"Super speed" Natsu muttered as he finished reading, he looked up and was about to say something when the Sonica's eyes refocused. She took a look at him and cried out throwing herself back against the earthen walls. Natsu imminently froze and stopped moving, the girl whimpered curling herself up into a ball her fur hardening on her back.

Natsu motioned Sigrun and Mia not to move and spoke very quietly "Girl what's wrong?" in response the girl whimpered "Elaine, Elaine, where are you."

Natsu felt a heat in his pocket and looked down to watch the second pokeball rise from his pocket…..on its own…..

The ball clicked by itself and another figure emerged in a flash of light, this girl was five foot six in height, her skin was the color of gold. She also wore a tattered shirt but here bearing was different. Maybe it was the silver hair that gently hung around her neck or the almost regal bearing of her step but something was different about this Pokegirl.

The pokedex still his hand chirped out:

_A-BRA, the Psychic Snoozer Pokégirl_

_Type: Near Human_

_Element: Psychic_

_Frequency: Uncommon_

_Diet: human style food_

_Role: Security, Research Assistants, Emergency Rescue_

_Libido: Low_

_Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic_

_Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost_

_Attacks: Teleport, Foresight, Confusion, Fade_

_Enhancements: Telepathy_

_Evolves: Ka-D-Bra (normal), Ishtar (Dusk Stone)_

_Evolves From: None_

_Known as the premier psychic type throughout the world, the A-bra was originally used as_

_Sukebe's first psychic types. Unfortunately, though he managed to create a psychic human-like Pokégirl, he had no way to anticipate the stresses that using her powers would create in her mind. As a result, and fortunately for the human race, the A-bra Pokégirls require upwards of twelve hours of sleep everyday, and even up to 18 hours if she uses her stronger psychic abilities. It was this unfortunate tendency that allowed numerous Pokégirls of this breed to be captured after the war, and even during it- their unfortunate need for sleep after using their powers makes them so tired that not even a retreat order directly from Sukebe himself could rouse an A-bra. Although initially killed on sight (typically while asleep) by human soldiers and by the first tamers as being too powerful to control, soon after the war the A-bra were captured instead and information on psychic types was finally gained. They were among the first psychic types to be captured and brought to the human side._

_The A-Bra is a small Pokégirl, rarely exceeding 5'4 in height. Their skin is a goldenrod yellow, though their hair can be any color. Bust size, as their name suggests, is a mere A-cup. Their other defining feature is a pair of "antennae", similar in structure to catfish whiskers, positioned just above their eyebrows. Research strongly suggests that these structures, rarely more than a few inches long, act like conductors for psychic signals, and are used mainly to pick up brain waves and as a way to focus her psychic abilities. Oddly enough, these antennae are also observered in two of her higher evolved forms: the Ka-D-bra and the Alaka-Wham. Most A-bra do have hair, although a small percentage are bald for some odd reason that researchers are unsure of even today._

_It is generally assumed to just be some genetic quirk, although tamers seem to suggest that the bald members of this breed are actually stronger than the A-bra who do have hair. Tests have shown inconclusive evidence of this, however. Though they are known to sleep between 12-18 hours a day, the A-Bra remains fairly useful even amongst anti-Pokégirl leagues. They have the ability to read minds, teleport, and have a danger sense. They are also quite intelligent, often having just the answer her trainer needs in any predicament, provided he can rouse her to consciousness long enough to give her thoughts._

_However, A-Bras are physically frail, and lack the powerful Psychic attacks of their more evolved forms, making them a poor choice in a fight. Feral versions are very rare. It is far more common to find them at a breeding center, such as the famed Tendo Ranch. A-Bras, while not common by any means, are one of the more likely outcomes of Threshold for a girl with strong Psychic ancestry._

_It is very rare to see an A-bra in a harem, since most tamers would rather skip the pain of trying to raise a sleepy A-bra when they could have the powerhouse that is a Ka-D-bra instead, or some other psychic type that doesn't require so much slumber every day. Because of their requirements, no A-bra has been documented as an Alpha or a Beta in any harem other than a coordinator's. This breed was not originally meant for fighting, and it shows in the battles that one is in. The ones that they do participate in, however, are often won through intellect and strategy rather than brute strength, using teleport to escape and then mundane attacks as well as Foresight to do some damage and avoid being attacked. Outside of harems, they are often used in any number of non-physical occupations, as well as transports- using Poképacks to carry a fair amount of material, the A-bra can convey a large amount of supplies over amazing distances without the need for Pokéball transfer systems. This makes her a very useful emergency rescue Pokégirl, though they are susceptible to the elements compared to other Pokégirls often used for the same role._

_It has been noted throughout different harems that A-bra are very wary when Dark-type Pokégirls are around. This is attributed to the possibility that as they sleep most of the day, they are easy prey for dark type Pokégirls moreso than most other psychic-types. Another little quirk is that they dislike being compared to bug-type Pokégirls, including Spidergirls and Spiderwomen._

_This is a little more difficult to pin down, but is typically considered to have something to do with their antennae, a feature that mostly only bug-type Pokégirls possess. In a battle, Bug-types and Dark-types are often their first targets (even ferals share this odd sense of strategy, and this behavior has yet to be fully studied), as they are the Pokégirl-types that seem to resist their psychic abilities the most. Using Confusion, and then Foresight, the A-bra can even use Teleport as long as no one or nothing else is touching her in order to get away or get closer to her opponent. Fade is used to give her the ability to escape when needed, a technique used to great effect during the war and in more modern times to assist with capturing criminals and to trail others._

Natsu wondered if this machine was defective, the girl before him did not look sleepy at all, nor did she have the whiskers it mentioned, rather in the center of her forehead was a slight scar that was almost invisible to the naked eye.

The Sonica let out a cry and flung herself at the Abra who gently hugged her and lowered herself to the ground holding the girl against her body. It was only then that she looked up at Natsu her eyes sharp and direct.

"So we are finally out," she looked him up and down "You look…..strong"

Natsu felt a slight tingle around his head, the Abra filched as if strung, "Your mind is well protected, a dark type blood gift maybe. I'm Elaine by the way."

The Dragon slayer sighed "I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail" he said making no move towards them "I didn't mean scare her."

Elaine sighed "I suppose with how strong you mind is protected it makes sense, almost anyone else would have used my ball first."

"Why's that?" Mia asked unable to keep quiet.

Elaine turned her gaze to the Pia "Because of the psychic compulsion I had going"

Natsu felt something shift as she looked over the two others in the cave "They love you" she said "They trust and harbor you no ill intent"

She turned her gaze back to him "I take it you're my Tamer now."

Natsu pursed his lips "If you want to, you're not a feral and I do not believe in forcing anyone to do something they don't want to."

Elaine's eyes focused on him even harder "I felt the poke ball's obedience program shut off, was that you?"

Natsu nodded, and Elaine looked down at the girl in her arms "I have no preference for tamers and I care not how they use me but" her eyes hardened and Natsu tilted his head slightly eyes studying her,

"But her, you desire to protect her?"

"Not desire" she said quietly "Will protect no matter the cost"

The dragon slayer nodded "I respect that"

"How can you?" she asked an edge to her voice "I don't care what you think you've done but don't you dare tell me that you know what it's like to sit in the dark, to know that she can be taken away from you at any moment and all that keeps her safe is a weak compulsion that you can barely project outside of your fucking prison."

The Dragon slayer leaned forward anger flickering across his face "What you going to hit me? You who says that you can respect me?"

He shook it off and took in a breath, that was when his intellect raised his hand in the back of his mind and said something quietly. He pinched the bridge of his nose "What was the point of this test" he asked

Elaine's posture and tone changed instantly "To see how you would react"

"To see if I would hit you?"

"Among other things"

Natsu groaned "I hate tests" to which Elaine said nothing rather the she focused on Sigrun who was fuming.

"I do what I must to protect what I can" the Abra shrugged "I should think you would understand this."

Sigrun spoke quietly "The words may have been a test but they were true words, you truly believe that there is no way possible that he can have the same feelings as you?"

The Abra shrugged again "it's nothing against him truly" she looked at him her eyes almost an apology "But you are a human, you cannot know what it is like to be a pokegirl"

The dragon slayer nodded "That is true I can't know what its like."

Elaine shrugged "At least you're honest about it"

"But I do know the desire to protect, I know it well"

Her eyes looked amused "Do you now?

Natsu sighed again "Never mind" he gestured to the Sonia "What's her story"

Elaine studied him "That I know very little of," she made herself comfortable against the earthen wall "My ball was being kept in a storage unit, a rather lonely one to be exact." She paused for a moment "Certain events which I do not wish to speak of caused me to be placed there and largely forgotten and a slight change to the system caused the machine I was in caused my body to be placed in suspended animation but not my mind" Natsu noticed a very slight shiver pass along her body "It might have been four it might have been six years I spent there I trained my mind while I was there and that is the only thing that kept me sane." A small smile graced her face "And it saved her too,"

She motioned to the girl in her lap who was listening to the story intently "About a year and a half ago something changed a new ball was placed in the same storage used for mine." She shrugged "I didn't think much of it at first but I realized that whatever change was made to the machine I was placed in was affecting the other ball as well. So I reached out and touched the other mind held within the system."

A darkness settled over her eyes "But" she paused and took in a breath "Do you know what taming cycles are?"

Natsu felt a slow flame spread out from his heart "Some, I know that it's basically an advanced version of the pokeball function."

"Advanced" she said dryly "Advanced in the same way that an legendary is stronger that a normal" she sighed "But yes it has five cycles made to force pokegirls of follow orders, the fifth level simply wipes there memory clean" she half snarled to herself "It shatters their mind leavening nothing of the past behind"

The small fire within the earthen encampment turned a dark shade of crimson reflecting the anger of the dragon slayer.

Elaine visibly forced herself to calm down, "If the pokegirl to whom it is done to desires it, then and only then might I think that it is not a weapon of evil and even then I'm not sure it can ever be justified."

She leaned forward "What they did to her was worse, damage beyond even what a level five cycle can do. In a very real way it was done to kill her without killing her body."

"And it made me mad, it galvanized me and I rejected that reality, I spent the next full year using what little power I could exert to heal her, to place her mind back together piece by small piece."

For the first time the Sonia spoke up "She saved me somehow she did it she put my mind back together."

Elaine nodded "I'm still not sure how I did it."

Natsu shrugged "Instinct you're a pokegirl of the mind."

That got him a look he couldn't quite comprehend something between shock and puzzlement "Instinct can do a lot if we let it" he finished.

"Whatever" Elaine said " I healed her, though not fully, her memories were more fragmented and proved impossible for my current power. But anyway we became close, how could we not after all we were the only pokegirl in the storage machine."

After a couple of more months the league somehow found out about the machined and discovered the defect or at least they discovered something wrong with it. After seeing how long we had been in it they decided to auction us off." She shivered "Again my bare bones psychic compulsion kept us together and the person who bought us must have given them to you."

Natsu nodded "Prize for a tournament actually"

"Oh ok"

"Master are you ok?" Pia asked

"Hum" Natsu mumbled

"The fire, it's burning white"

He glanced over at it and noticed that indeed it was and dialed back his power "Sorry just so mad I can't think very well…and there is nothing to take out on."

Elaine studied him which he forced the flames of anger away "Are you two hungry?"

The girls nodded "Eat up" he said passing them a crude bowl with some pokechow soup, after giving it a dubious glance they dug in and found it quite satisfying.

The new girls kept their eyes on him as he went about cleaning the dishes putting out the small fire and rolling out bedrolls including the two new ones he had grabbed before his hike out of town. Mia and Sigrun both lay down tired enough not to want a taming that would wait until tomorrow morning. Natsu went about his own business until he was ready to turn in, the new girls had still not moved "I don't ball you if I don't have to" he said "Unless you want to go back in you sleep with us" something then occurred to him "Why does she look so young?"

"Threshold can happen at any point during puberty and as far as I can tell she must have thresholded in the first few weeks of it and been placed in the storage machine."

Natsu groaned "Crap this makes it harder to ask the next question"

"And what is that?"

"Are you two close to going feral?"

"Ahh" Elaine pondered those words for a few moments "I am, she is not quite that far but soon will be."

"Shit" he breathed "What do you want me do?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not going to force her or you but we do need a solution for this"

"Agreed I need my mind clear"

At some point during the activity the Sonica had fallen asleep and Elaine gently placed her in the bedroll "I have no aversion to being tamed just don't expect me to enjoy it"

"What?"

She sighed "Tame me…tonight…as in right now so we can get it over with and I can go to bed."

Natsu blinked "I'm being serious you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Good to know, I'm being just as serious"

Natsu growled a curse "What are you complaining about?"

"Sex should not be so damned impersonal"

"Sex? This is taming there's a difference"

"Not where I'm from"

"Sigh…do you want me to go feral or not?"

"No"

"Ok then" she walked over to him and reaching down and pulled of his shorts "We get this over with and

HOLY FUCK!"

From across the room Mia spoke out "I had the same reaction when I first saw it."

"Go to sleep" Natsu mumbled.

Elaine calmed herself "No matter let's get this over with"

She sat down on top of him, to which he turned over so that she was under him and began the taming.

(Two hours Later)

Elaine and Natsu lay side by side both tired from the exertion "I did not enjoy that" Elaine said

Natsu raised an eyebrow "Remind me who came first?"

"Shut up"

"That's what I thought" he said before following her advice and rolling over to get some rest.

* * *

><p>1<p>

1

1

* * *

><p>The next day was a simple day of rest, sort of both Mia and Sigrun had both been turned on hard by the previous nights actions so Elaine had taken the Sonia away despite the girls protests that she wanted to watch and pretty much the whole morning was taken up satisfying both Mia and Sigrun.<p>

The afternoon was the restful part of the day and Natsu found himself outside leaning against the wall with Elaine next to him as they watched the Sonica run back and forth up and down the road. "What her name?" Natsu asked feeling bad about thinking of her as a Sonica and not a name.

"She does not have one or at least if she does it was lost along with her memories"

Sigrun came up to them her body covered in sweat she was a person who saw easy days as more time to train." Natsu reached out and some instinct made him touch her fairy tail mark. His power flowed into her like it always had but it felt easier it felt…..more right maybe?"

Mavis must have done something he decided and did he decided not think on it too hard, whatever the master did was almost assuredly beyond him.

"What did you do?" Elaine asked idly as Sigrun's weariness fell away and the girl returned to training.

"I channeled my magic into her"

"…..What…."

"I channeled my magic into her and her body used it to replace the energy she lost."

"Bullshit"

He reached over and grabbed her shoulder and pored some power into her, her reaction was almost funny she yanked herself away from. "Wh…What did" Power buzzed around her as the energy he had given her fused with the power she already had.

She shut up and turned to a nearby tree and held up hand, a force crashed into the tree cracking it clean in half as power died down. She turned back to Natsu a blank expression on her face "What...the….Hell"

"I gave you some of my magic…. I don't see how I could have been any clearer"

"This…you…..what…"

He held up his hand "How about a demo"

Her body was tense as he stood up and stretched "See that rock?" he said pointing to a rather large boulder that had fallen there years ago. She nodded and he smashed his hands together power flaring "karyuu no tekken(Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon)" he called out as flame shrouded his hand. His punch shook the earth and the stone groaned as it exploded into hundreds of small chucks "See" he said "Magic"

He could have slapped her right across the face and she would not have noticed it, there was sound of rushing wind and the Sonia appeared next to him "That was cool…" she paused for a beat and added

"Master"

He gently patted her head "No not master call me Natsu"

"Ok" she said happily.

"I take it you're feeling better"

The Sonia nodded excitedly "Yep once I started running everything just fell into place."

Natsu thought about it for a moment "I want to call you by a name, do you have one I could call you by?"

A frown touched her face and in the background Natsu could feel Elaine's eye on him as her shock faded or at least lessened. "I don't have one"

"Would you like me to give you one?"

The Sonia held still for a moment thinking "What did you have in mind?"

"Aira, she who is of the wind"

The girl pondered it for like five whole seconds "Ok, I like it…I am Aira."

She turned to Elaine with the biggest smile on her face "I have a name" she said with an almost childlike quality.

The Abra turned her head to the side but her eyes bored into him as they passed, not in anger or at least the anger of rage. It felt like something closer to a searching or delving action as if she was trying to see through his actions and into his motives. Ha good luck with that besides getting home at some point he really had nothing planned beyond training and tacking on dojos and eventually gyms.

"Isn't this great" Aira said

Elaine leaned forward pressing her forehead against the girls, she must have done something with her power because when she pulled away her eyes were glowing. "You really like that name" she said

"Why?"

Aria smiled "Because I like him, he's nice"

Elaine sighed "Remember what I told you, save your judgments for when you have had time to truly know a person."

She looked up at him "After all it could be a farce"

Natsu blinked "What's a farce?"

"….a trick"

"Oh, ok…."

The dragon slayer shrugged it did not really matter, what was that saying? Actions speak louder than words? Yea that was it.

"All right" he said popping his neck "Elaine, Aria" They both looked at him "Here is how the days are going to go while we're on the road, we wake up, we travel until evening, we camp and rest. The next day we train, then we repeat the pattern until we reach a town or something comes up."

"Are you to ok with that?"

Elaine nodded "That is acceptable, though wonder how you would know what kind of training I need?"

Natsu shook his head "No, no any training that has to do with your skills moves and element are all your own, my training is going to toughen your bodes, drill some basic self defense and combat and above all help you grow stronger."

"Toughen us up? Does it involve whips?"

"No" he said confused "Why would it?"

Elaine sighed "What do you have in mind?"

He grinned "Nothing much….for me"

Perhaps it was a petty vengeance but he took a slight amount of pleasure from yelling at the Abra to run faster. Aria however he worked on endurance, by the evening both pokegirl were giving him sullen looks. Elaine looked with worst off, physic pokegirl seemed to be physically weaker naturally in some ways.

"Don't worry" he said cheerfully "Once you get up to a level I deem worthy you'll be able to do your own training."

In response Elaine knocked him over with a blast of physic power to the knee, "Thank goodness she was not an archer" he thought "Otherwise it would have been an arrow to the knee."

He shrugged the petty violence off with the dignity befitting one of fairy tail,… which was to say that if it did not break something then it was no big deal. Or at least that was how his guildmates looked at it. He grinned at Elaine "Someone likes running" he told her.

She glared at him but said nothing as her aching legs told her to lie down and think of revenge later.

Natsu settled down in the middle upping his natural body heat to make the small shelter nice and cozy against the cool night. Silence came easily to them as each girl fell off into the world of dreams, this felt right, the dragonslayer thought. It reminded him of all the nights spent after a wild guild party. Most of the time everyone involved just fell over wherever they happened to be at the end of it. Many times he had woken up to find himself entangled in a dog pile of his guild mates.

Usually when the women woke up the dog pile would disappear under their wrath, he had never really

understood that. Growing up with a dragon to sleep next to had been the best source of warmth one could ask for, and the warmth of body's around him was a treat in and of itself. Lying here it in an earthen cave it was nostalgic and he felt happy.

Once he was sure the rest were asleep he drifted off and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>1<p>

1

1

* * *

><p>"Hello my toy" was the first words that echoed in his head. The dragonslayer rolled his mental eyes "Great the voice is back" he said loudly "Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away"<p>

"So much power" the voice purred "How can a human body hold so much energy?"

"la, la, la, I'm not listening"

The voice chuckled "You should listen to your better's boy otherwise."

Visions, clear and vivid visions of him holding Mia by the throat her face turning red as he squeezed, her body vibrating as he pounded her.

His gut twisted in disgust pure rage ignited as the image burned away from his mind and his power lashed out more or less at random, amusement was evident in the voice "Did I anger you? All I showed you is what was already there."

"No" Natsu said with absolute certainty "Those are not my thoughts"

"How can you be so sure child of power."

This time Natsu laughed, he laughed scorn and defiance into whatever the hell was messing with his head

"I can't even find the time to consult the map in my pokedex let alone spend time fantasizing about getting off by hurting someone."

The darkness around me began to melt away as fire spread out from his feet " And the only thing it felt towards that image was disgust."

"I don't know what your are, nor do I care in the slightest, I am Natsu of Fairy Tail heir to the blood and will of Mavis Vermillion" Those words rang against the retreating blackness and upon his shoulder the symbol of fairy tail, the mark of Mavis, exploded with light as pure as the if taken from the heart of the sun itself.

The blackness shattered as if it was a mirror revealing a vaguely humanoid shadow, it hissed at him and he could hear the fear in it "What was that name, why did it hurt me so?"

Natsu grinned "It doesn't matter, what you showed me was not my own, I know this because Master would have never taught me had I been that way."

"Master?"

The dragon slayer raised his hand "I'm kinda glad you're here in my head"

The shadow stared at him uncomprehending, as Natsu spoke "Because I'm sure this would not work anywhere else without help" His eyes started glowing in time with his words "Gather O river of light, shining radiance guarded by the fairies." Light exploded from the dragon slayer raising in a pillar of power, that the shadow flinched away from " Shine forth, SHINE FORTH! and vanquish the fangs of evil!"

Light coalesced into a circular band of radiance that enshrouded his foe trapping it in a ring of magic on the same level with fairy law. It screamed in agony as an explosion of light blotted out all existence. He let the light bath him in warmth and floated along with it as the psychic presence fled his mind.

Through the bath of light an urgent voice reached his senses "Master! Master!...Natsu!"

He opened his eyes to see light, that had flooded the earthen shelter, light it up brighter than a noon day sun. Mia was shaking him her eyes clamped to protect her from the harsh glare. "Master you have to stop" she yelled

It took him a second to realize that the source of blinding light was him, it took an effort for his mind to claw its way out of sleep and enough to cut off the magical light he was producing.

"Natsu" Sigrun said in relief as the girls uncovered their eyes, he sat up feeling the beginnings of a huge headache began to set in. Mia hugged him tightly "Master what happened? You just started glowing and we couldn't wake you up?"

He closed his eyes breathing hard, Mia was silent as he gathered his thoughts and sat up, "Sorry" he breathed feeling as if he had just run a race.

Elaine appeared by his side reaching out her hand and gently brushing it against his forehead, almost imminently she snatched it back hissing in pain. "Ah" she snarled "Would you stop doing that"

"Doing what?" Natsu asked forcing himself to sit up even though his head pounded like a thousand hammers.

"Lashing out at me every time I try to touch your mind, it freaking hurts!"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"…you must have one hell of a dark blood gift."

"Or it could be Magic" Mia said

Elaine sighed "Or it could be magic"

Natsu sighed clenching his head in as the headache pounded, Elaine noticed the gesture, "Natsu" she said getting his attention. When he had done so she said "Focus on me and nothing else, now imagine that wall of flame guarding your mind and make a small gap open just long enough for me to get through."

He did so and there was a slight tingle inside his head, he heard not Elaine's words but her thoughts, she surveyed the pain flaring in his mind and the words "Hush now" ran across his brain. And like the darkness fleeing the suns light the pain vanished.

Natsu let out a gasp as the not pain filled him like a drug all its own, "You were attacked" Elaine thought as she looked over his mind, there was some damage but you're repairing it already. He felt her move around "I can't find the source of it"

"Is that strange?"

"Yes it is, any sort of Psychic assault has to go through your defenses and it leaves marks" Elaine opened her eyes and the presence left his head "Was that light how your fought back?"

Natsu grinned a little "Sort of but its not important right now" he got up slipping his clothes on "I'm going to need to ball you for a while" he said to all of them "I don't know what attacked me but I want to be long gone if it comes back"

There was a general round of agreement and after he had balled them he double checked to make sure the obedience feature was off, packed everything the girls had not taken into the ball, lowered his magic made hollow back into the earth and took off running.

As it turned out leaping with jets of fire was much faster than running and as long as he was not holding anyone or anything it worked out just fine. He must have covered seventy miles in two hours, skipping by several towns he had no interest in. The land below him stayed pretty constant forest after forest dotted the landscape, the road stayed mostly straight only curving when it reached a town. He finally slowed his pace feeling that he had made good on his distance and unballed everyone. Elaine looked around her as if trying to place herself "how did you cover so much ground?" she finally asked.

He gave her a look "Magic"

Mia and Sigrun laughed, "Master I think she does not want to believe it"

"Who?"

"Natsu" Mia said with a giggle

Aria who was currently running around them in circles said spoke up "Master, why do you not like being called Master"

Natsu groaned "Aria you look like a twelve year old, you of all people are not to use the word master in that context"

"Context?"

Elaine nodded "So that is why you are uncomfortable with the idea of taming her"

Aria appeared in front of him jumping up and down "You're going to tame me Master"

"NO!, I mean I don't want, I mean I have to,….ARRH" he yelled "We are not talking about this right

now, we are, um, we are going to keep walking, yes walk."

This time Elaine joined in the giggles if only for a moment while Aria simply looked confused "You don't like me" she said in a hurt voice.

"NO,no,no" Natsu said "Not what I meant, you're so cute it would be impossible for me not to like you."

"So why don't you want to tame me?"

He gave the other three girls a helpless look, Elaine rolled her eyes " Your going to have to do it eventually"

"Screw you"

"You already did but if you want to again I don't really have a choice."

"...Just, just,...leave me alone."

"Natsu" Aria cried out "Why don't you want to tame me?"

"um, because, that is….you know what how about a race."

The mere mention of running instantly switched the far too young looking pokegirl's mind off a subject he knew he would have to deal with eventually. But for now better to put off til tomorrow what he did not want to deal with today.

* * *

><p>1<p>

1

1

* * *

><p>It was four hours of walking later that Natsu smelled something, the path they were on had sloped down some and before they knew it they had entered a valley filled with tall brush and thicket. There was movement all around them in the bushes and he could almost sense curious eyes on him as he passed by. But he did not smell a pokegirl he smelt a human, but not just one, four and one was crying , he began to run and with an effort leapt forty feet into the air.<p>

There were four people just like he guessed, one was a boy a really young looking boy with short blond hair, small build and wearing shorts and a tie shirt. He was the one crying and in front him stood the reason, standing there bleeding from many cuts and gashes was a pokegirl, she was tall almost seven feet tall with ice blue scales covering her body and white hair that fell to her waist. Her had the claws and large wings that looked like they had been recently bitten to hamper flight.

In front her were three trainers, they each wore a black shirt with a red R emblazoned on, each had a dark skull cap that covered their head and each had a pokegirl out in front of them. The pokegirl were all covered in dark fur each was about six and a half feet tall with brown stripes ruining from their jaw to between there legs. There ears were standing on end and they were growling pointing showing their canine teeth.

The three rushed the dragon like pokegirl at once and at the same time another dog like pokegirl exploded from the brush behind the kid. His pokegirl screamed and threw off her attackers but she was going to be to late.

And instant before the pokegirl would have reached the kid Natsu landed on it, he aimed himself so that he landed on the shoulder and smashed her into the earth with a crunch of impact. The girl dissolved into light as her pokeball sucked her back to. Everyone froze to stare, it was not everyday a someone came from the sky like a missile.

The dog like pokegirl's smarter or at least with better instincts all rushed the dragon type, they were not prepared for the wall of flame that was conjured into their path that sent them scurrying back.

Natsu spoke in a bored tone "Now I might be new at this" the flame wall vanished "But I think three on one is a little unfair don't you?"

The three tamers just blinked at him stupidly, the boy who could not have been older than twelve whimpered, "They hurt her, they wanted to take her away."

Natsu patted the boys head as he stepped by "Don't worry she's not going anywhere" he stepped past the dragon girl saying calmly "I'll take it from here" The dragon said nothing and took several steps back to where she could stand over her tamer.

"Since you're trying to steal and you're wearing a giant R I'm going to make the assumption that you are team rocket no?"

The three seemed to blink themselves out of their stupor "Ya kid and better get out of our way before you get hurt."

Natsu grinned "Bring it on"

The dog pokegirls charged at their mamaster'sommand and the dragonslayer readied himself, as it turned out that was not necessary. Over his shoulder there was roar and a thunderbolt flashed by connecting with one of his attackers sending it flying and twitching. The one in front of him was smashed to the ground and Sigrun flipped over him and brought down both her stone blades on the girls head. The third skidded to a stop only to be hit by a blue ball of quills. It was only stunned for instant but Aria was able to avoid its counter attack because of it.

Sigrun finished it off with and X slash across its chest, Natsu felt like laughing, his training was working Sigrin was becoming powerful and Mia was not supposed to be able to pull off a thunderbolt tell her evolution.

The three rockets did what they did best, the moment it looked really bad they turned and ran or would have ran as all three turned a wall of flame erupted in a circular wall cutting off all every way but back.

"You really expected me to just let you run away" Natsu said calmly fire flicking around his hair.

One of them gulped "Would it surprise you if I said yes?"

Natsu glanced at the dragon type "I spy with my little eye three idiots in need an ass kicking"

The dragon girl glanced from him to her attackers and grinned "I think I can find them" she said in a low gruff voice.

* * *

><p>(One Epic AssKicking Later)<p>

* * *

><p>"So" said as he finished roping the three rockets "Whats you name kid"<p>

Said kid had not said much except for staring at him with admiration, while the Pokegirl who turned out to be a FrostDarake some kind of ice dragon type stayed alert in case there rescuers turned out to be false.

"Um" the kid said "My, my names Aren, Aren Swiftfoot"

Natsu shook his hand "Why were these thee after you?"

"They said they wanted Emma" he reached over and gripped the FrostDrake's hand "They said she was rare and they could use her better."

One of them moaned and Natsu casually kicked him, "I see, what are you doing out here?"

He rubbed his foot in the dirt looking down, "I don't have any pokegirl of my own, Emma was my mom's" he sighed "She only follows my commands because she loves my mom so much, a dragon would never follow my commands otherwise."

Emma sighed loudly "Aren I helped raise you, I love you just as much as her and that's enough."

Aren frowned a little but nodded "I was trying to find something to catch when they jumped me, they each had a six of those hounds," Natsu blinked "She took out fourteen of them" he bowed in her direction

"Cool"

Aren smiled "She's the best," he looked down "She got hurt because me, when they couldn't beat her they went after me forcing her to take hits to protect me." With a heave Natsu lifted the three Rockets on his shoulder where they all moaned in pain. "Where do you live?"

"The town of Applewood just up the road"

"Do they have a place to put these guys ?"

He nodded "lead the way then please."

The kid kept stealing glances at him all the way back as if he had never seen someone carry three grown men in one arm before. Applewood was only a town in the broadest sense, it covered almost three square miles of land though it had no skyscrapers or things one would expect in a large city. Natsu got a lot more looks as he carried the trio through town his pokegirls in toe. It took almost an hour to get to the police station, get the three turned in, do the paperwork to accept the reward he had not known about and explain to the OfficerJenny the state they were in.

Long story short he was much richer than when he arrived, Aren invited him to spend the night at his house and Natsu glancing at the falling sun accepted.

The house Aren led him to was fairly large and well made with stone walls and white washed wooden pillars in the front, he opened the door and ushered them in past several servant pokegirl.

"Master have you ever been in the house this big before?" Mia asked her nose twitching as she took in the sight.

"My guild headquarters was bigger and I had a friend whose dad owned one you could fit several of these in."

"Wow"

Elaine sighed "Liar"

Mia turned and treated the girl to her best glare "What" Elaine asked "There have never been guides in our age"

Natsu touched Mia shoulder lightly and shook his head "It's fine"

Sigrun who had been quite up to this point sighed "When I was human I lived in a place like this"

"You're a threshold like me" Aria asked

She nodded but before anyone could ask said "I, I don't want to talk about it"

"Aren?" a voice called

The boy smiled looking very much the young age he was "I'am back Mom"

A woman stepped through the door wearing practical jeans, and a tie shirt and built in the same vein as Erza, that being the Amazon princesses build that Natsu had always found attractive. "She looked over her strange guests worry in her eyes "Aren what happened?"

He looked down "I, I was attacked"

"What?"

"By three Rockets "

Her eyes went flinty "Those bas" she cut herself off "Are you hurt, is Emma ok?"

He nodded "Were fine, Natsu saved me"

Said Natsu was walking over to a table where a shiny vase lay "So pretty" he muttered.

Elaine rolled her eyes flicked her master on the forehead "No"

Natsu reacted by leaping away from her 'Sorry Erza!" he yelled, before blinking, realizing that he was being watched and gave a helpless grin "Sorry"

"He was so cool mom and his pokegirls were strong."

Aren's mom went over to Natsu and held out her hand, the dragonslayer took it, her grip was strong for a women her eyes sharp and bright. "Thank you Natsu, for saving my son I'm Natasha"

"It was nothing, good practice for my team"

"None the less I am grateful to you, is there any way I can repay you?"

"….got any food?"

She looked at him more closely "Sure"

As it turned out they had a lot of food, Natasha pulled out all the stops and for the first time Natsu got to eat his fill of normal food without supplementing fire. In between bites the kid asked "What kind of blood gift do you have?"

Natsu shrugged "Not sure Drake didn't know what it was either."

"Drake?" Natasha asked "Dr Drake?"

Natsu nodded and a warm smile made its way onto her face "How is he doing, I haven't seen him in years"

"You know him?"

"We," she paused "We traveled together in our youth, exploring, taming, doing stupid things" she sighed "I eventually met Aren's father and settled down, Drake almost went on to become the champion of the Crimson League"

"Seriously?" Natsu asked "He never mentioned that."

She laughed 'He wouldn't, soon after that he found a new passion and did not want to be bothered." Her eyes sparkled a little "That man was always looking a new cause, last I heard he started a ranch for abused pokegirl and works part time at a pokecenter now."

"Thats kinda how I found him"

Aren looked up from his plate "What do you mean?"

Mia sighed dreamily "When it started I was a feral, I woke up like any other day looking for food, I made the mistake of passing too close to a harpy's nest, they did not take it too well." Her hands moved over her shoulders as if she could feel phantom slashes across them. I thought I was going to die I could not do anything it hurt to much."

Her eyes shown with electric sparks "Then he was there, in a flash of fire and heat, with a roar of rage and then, then the pain stopped. Of course I was confused at the time, I remember little after that. Just the cold of the night being held back by the heat of his skin and his face filled with determination to get me to safety.

The dragon slayer felt his face flush, sure he had saved a lot of women in his times but none of them ever spoke about it like it was such a wonderful thing.

Natasha looked interested and glanced around at the rest of his girls "Do you have similar stories?"

They shook their heads "He beat me in a fight and caught him" Sigrun said "He won me and Aria in a tournament."

"I see," she turned her gaze back to the dragon slayer "Do you have any plans?"

"Well, now that I have enough, I'm going to train them up some and take on the dojo's"

"That sounds like Drake's advice, start with the small and work your way up he always said."

Natsu laughed "Too true."

Aern was looking between the dragonslayer and his mother in some sort of confusion, as if he had not expected there meeting to go so well. "The nearest Dojo" the women muttered as if to herself "Is to take the crimson road down to Ashfall."

Natsu nodded "That part of the league is experiencing unseasonable rains right now and there several disappearances have happened around that area."

He pursed his lips "Is that common?"

"There is always something like that happening once in a while but not to the degree its happening now no."

The symbol of fairy tail burned on his shoulder with a silent hum, "It is the way I must go." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

Sigrun grinned "Because mas..Natsu is Natsu, i pity anyone who tries something against him."

Elane and Aria looked unsure but Mia seemed completely at peace " Yes" Natsu said "I have to go that way."

Natasha locked eyes with him searching for something "Drake has the same looking in his eyes that you do boy but" she tilted her head "Your's are brighter, stronger, I think, I think you are going to make things very interesting"

"Believe me when I say making things interesting is my specialty."

That got him a round of laughter from his pokegirl's, and despite not having the context they did Natasha did smile at the humor in his words.

They exchanged more small talk until the dinner was finished "You and yours are welcome to stay the night here if you wish."

Natsu nodded glanced at the already darkened sky "That would be completely appreciated"

As it turned out not only did she have guest beds but a shower as well, Mia, Sigrun, Aria, and even Elane took full advantage of that fact. He had actually gotten one too but not by choice, he had been getting ready to lie down when Mia walked out of the shower sopping wet which looked incredibly hot grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back in with her where she shamelessly took advantage of him.

That combined with a good meal left him extremely grateful for the soft bed that he was being allowed to use. As far as he was aware he was sleeping before he even hit the bed.

Some instinct woke him up, it was still black outside and his internal clock told him it was perhaps about three in the morning. He was shrouded in warmth with Sigurn holding one arm, Mia holding the other and Aria sleeping on top him. Elane was off to one side distaining such close contact. It took a little bit of doing but he managed to extract himself from the pile without waking anyone. All that experience sleeping in a fairy dogpile was certainly doing its work now.

The window had been left open to the cool outside air and it was for that reason he heard it, noises, faint small noises that nonetheless tickled his sensitive ears. They were sounds of exertion and grunts of effort, he paused for a moment listening. After all give what this world was he might just be hearing a taming and that was one thing he did not want to walk in on.

But no he only heard the exertions of a single person, with a shrug he slipped out the window and followed the sound. It was coming from behind the home and slightly past the edge of the woods common in this area.

It only took him a short time to find the source, it turned out to be Aren, the small boy was breathing hard blond hair plastered to his head, arms trembling as he pushed up and down. Natsu stopped just out of the boy's sight watching.

He could make out numbers the boy was saying under his breath, he must have been counting the number of pushups he was doing. The only thing Natsu found strange about it was the time at which this boy was working out, it really made no sense.

There was movement beside him and Natsu tensed but quickly let that go as Emma the Frost Drake, she said nothing as she moved beside him seeming inclined to watch her Tamer. Natsu waited Dragons liked to wait a little before the said anything, at least thats how Igneel liked to do things.

"Why are you here" she said quietly.

"Heard a noise wanted to see what it was"

She grunted eyes narrowed "Why is he out here this late?"

They watched the boy switch to his best attempts at pull ups before he got his answer "Aren has always been small, its not anything bad just how his body grew up. He was and still is always trying his hardest to become stronger, but the only thing he seems to be able to raise with any degree of success is his endurance."

Natsu smirked "Bet you enjoy that"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment before returning to normal "Indeed"

"So why is he doing things like this so late?" Natsu asked again.

"He is embarrassed mostly, all other boys his age are bigger, stronger, you've seen his mother too. He so wants to be like them but does not want anyone to see his failure."

"But its not a failure" Natsu said "Especially if he's getting something out it."

"On many occasions I have told him the same thing but he never listens."

Aren collapsed onto the ground breath wheezing out "I don't know why I am telling you this but there is more to it."

"Oh?"

"His mother was born with two strong blood gifts, you humans called them Hyper Recovery and Second Sight." Emma turned her eyes back to Aren "He was born a normal human boy no gifts, he still wishes for that power. He just wants to be strong, that was the whole point of going out by himself to find another Pokegirl to catch. But then the rockets showed up and he was helpless again" her eyes turned back to him nearly burning him with their intensity "Then you showed up, the picture perfect version that he wants to be. Powerful blood gift, strong pokegirl, perhaps not as tall as he would wish but your physique is what he would wish himself to be. Do not get me wrong he is grateful for you rescue, but it is something that he fear's happening again"

Natsu nodded "I get that, I was not always this strong and I still have a long way to go."

Emma said nothing as Aren passed out cold, it was only then that she strowed out to pick up the boy gently her eyes filled with worry and love. Natsu followed her pondering something, Drake had said according to him blood gifts were a recessive gene which Natsu still did not fully understand. But from what he did it meant that many people could have the potential for blood gifts just not many were ever lucky enough to activate them due to some sort of genetic lottery.

He had an Idea that might do something and even if if it did not there would be no harm done, as Emma picked up her tamer he placed his hand on the boy's forehead and with an effort of will sent his magic coursing through him.

Emma did not seem to notice that part only giving him a questionable look, he ignored it and turned away "I won't tell anyone" he said

"Thank you"

After that they walked back in silence Natsu slipping back into his room and back into the middle of his girls. After all he still had several lovely hours of sleep to catch up on and tomorrow they would be off according to his map they would go through the small town of Heart Canyon and then to Ashfall where he would face his first Dojo. Things were beginning to get interesting.

* * *

><p>1<p>

1

1

* * *

><p>Silence reigned in the town of Heart Canyon the town would seem empty at first glance the only light coming from a building that had been build to incorporate what had once been a mine as storage space. Now they nothing spoke, the small amount of light that escaped into the town did so through closed boarded up windows.<p>

A man worked feverishly among the huddled masses of the town doing his best at what he knew as a hopeless endeavor, he had long since discarded his doctors coat there was no use for it here. He bit back a curse as the patient died in one last gasp of pain, rage coated his vision but quickly faded too tired resignation. The unnatural rain poured on and on leaking was becoming a major problem and within a week the mine's would be unlivable.

He steeled his heart as he and his assistant picked up the now dead body, they had no place to store it and could not afford the dangers of a decaying corpse. That and of course it offered a distraction, something to buy them time against the thing that stalked the shadows outside. There were two other victims and both fading by the hour. Two more dead, two more distractions perhaps two days before the thing outside tried harder to force its way in.

As fast as possible they opened the door and flung out the corpse and with the help of several others slammed it shut and shoved everything they could in front of it. They all listened in silence as the *tick*tick* sound of the things walking approached. It was nauseating, horrible beyond imaging as they heard the body get dragged away but not far enough that those in here could not hear the horrible chewing and crunching of bones.

The power lines had been destroyed by the constant storm, communication had been cut off they only thing left to do was distract this thing, distract and pray, pray that help would come, that a miracle would take place but he and every man, women, child and pokegirl back here knew that was not likely to happen. But they had to hope, otherwise they were dead already.

* * *

><p>1<p>

1

1

Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed Fanboy out.


End file.
